Mission: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry
by Ichigo Mirai
Summary: Two ANBU squads are sent to Hogwarts to protect the school and the boy-who-lived. What dangers are after the new guards at Hogwarts? Please read and review! Some characters might seem OOC... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

_Hello everyone!! I came up with this new fanfic while reading some Naruto and Harry Potter crossovers… some had Inuyasha with it as well. Well, anyway, this is something new to me, since it is a Naruto/Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover._

**Some things you should know:**

_Inuyasha (aka Yasha) is Sesshomaru's summon._

_Itachi didn't kill his clan. The clan is still alive._

_Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi._

_Naraku is good in this… yeah I know, crazy._

_Tsunade is Hokage. Sandaime died of old age._

_Sasuke never went to Orochimaru._

_Kagome is Itachi and Sasuke's little sister._

_The characters might seem OOC… especially Naraku, Sesshomaru, Itachi, and Sasuke._

_If there is anything else I forgot, I'm sorry._

_Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer**­-I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Harry Potter. They belong to someone other than me… but I wish I did own them!

--

**Chapter 1-**ANBU Assembled

A village known as Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, was well known for its shinobi. There were two ANBU squads that were praised from the others. There was village leader who commanded all the shinobi called a hokage, whom was named Tsunade.

One of the ANBU squads consisted of Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Neji Hyuuga.

Itachi Uchiha, aka Weasel, never killed his clan. He was in on a plan with his cousin Shisui Uchiha, but then backed out of it once he realized that he would have to kill his siblings. He had stayed in the ANBU as well as ANBU captain. He now has a team with some of the Rookie Nine from the Academy.

Naruto Uzumaki, aka Fox, has the Nine-tailed Demon Fox inside of him since the demon tried to destroy the village a long time ago. Many of the villagers only sneered at him because of the demon inside of him. He now knows that his father was the Forth Hokage. He joined the ANBU once he had convinced Tsunade that he wanted to join.

Sasuke Uchiha, aka Raven, always hated his brother for not paying attention to him when he was younger, but once that all ended once Itachi became his captain for the ANBU squad. He has a little sister and Itachi as his siblings.

Sakura Haruno, aka Leopard, was a spunky girl who was once a fan girl to Sasuke, but changed when she realized she was being stupid going after Sasuke all the time. She became the best medic-nin after training with Tsunade for a while. She was once on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke as genins, but soon became the medic-nin for the ANBU team with them.

Neji Hyuuga, aka Tiger, was part of the Hyuuga branch family. He has a bloodline limit called Byakugan that allows him to see at a 360-degree angle. His father died by taking the place as his brother. He had known Naruto and the other Rookie Nine from the Academy.

The other ANBU team consisted of Kagome Uchiha, Sesshomaru Taisho, Sango Tai, Naraku Gumo, and Shippo Higura.

Kagome Uchiha, aka Wolf, was Itachi and Sasuke's little sister. She is the youngest ANBU captain as age eleven. She graduated the Academy at age six, became chunin at age seven, jonin at age eight. She then became ANBU captain at age nine. She activated her sharingan at age six as well.

Sesshomaru Taisho, aka Dog, was the heir of the Taisho clan in Konoha. He is a full-blooded inu youkai. His summon was named Yasha. His father, Inu Taisho, was the clan head of the Taisho clan until Sesshomaru was named clan head. His mother had died when he was at a young age. He currently holds the swords tenseiga and tetsusaiga.

Sango Tai, aka Panther, was the last of her clan except her brother. They all died trying to protect Konoha against the Kyuubi that attacked the village. Her little brother was the only one left alive after that when she found him under the destroyed ruins of their home. She became a medic-nin like Sakura and joined Kagome's squad.

Naraku Gumo, aka Spider, was adopted by Orochimaru. He has a spider demon inside him like Naruto does with Kyuubi. He got away from the snake sannin when he was sick and tired of him. However, Orochimaru turned out to be his genin instructor when he graduated the academy.

Shippo Higura, aka Phoenix, was a prankster like Naruto but much worse. He is a full-blooded kitsune. He lost his family to some missing ninjas that were after them from where they came from. He wasn't from Konoha, but he was welcomed with open arms to stay as long as he wanted.

Tsunade was the hokage after the third hokage died. She was part of the legendary three sannin with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They were once the Third Hokage's students before they separated to go on different paths.

She was sitting, or rather sleeping, on a pile of papers when an owl came through the widow with a crash. The owl was a brown color that carried a piece of parchment. The crash made Tsunade jerk awake with a surprised yelp. She wasn't used to seeing owls in her office. She saw the parchment and took it off before the bird could bite her or anything like that. She opened the paper and began to read the letter.

_Dear Lady Hokage Tsunade,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My school is in need of help to protect the students from an evil wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He recently returned to the surface world last year. I would like your best ninjas to help with this case and to help protect a student of mine called Harry Potter. He and his friends seem to always catch his attention._

_Please send your reply to let me know if you accept this. This task should take at least a year to complete._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Once she got done reading the letter, Tsunade stared at the owl that had not left the office yet. She would accept the mission and send her two best ANBU squads to complete it. She called out to her assistant, "Shizune!!"

After she waited a few minutes, a woman came into the room followed by a pig named TonTon. The woman was named Shizune, and she would follow Tsunade around to make sure she did what was necessary to complete the hokage rules, which includes paperwork.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"I need ANBU teams Itachi and Kagome now! They have a mission that will take a year or so," said Tsunade. Before Shizune could get out the door, Tsunade also added, "Being me some sake also. I'm completely out."

Shizune only nodded her head and left. She left to find the two ANBU captains that she knew where training with their squads.

. . . . . .

At the Uchiha training grounds, Itachi and Kagome were training their squads. Even though Kagome was the youngest, she was the best besides Itachi and Sasuke.

Kagome had on a navy blue high-collar shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with dark blue shorts. She had bandages wrapped around her forearms and legs. She had the ninja shoes on as well. Her headband was tied around her forehead with a light blue sash.

Itachi had on a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with black shorts. He also had the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs as well. He had his headband on his forehead as well, and he also had the shoes that every ninja wore.

Itachi and Kagome sensed someone coming towards them. They recognized it as Shizune. They stopped their training to turn to Shizune that now entered the training grounds.

"Hey Shizune! What's going on?" said Kagome.

"Is it another mission?" asked Naruto. He had on his jumpsuit that Jiraiya gave him. It was orange with a slight black at the top. His hair looked like the Fourth Hokage's hair but a little bit shorter. His eyes were still the sparkling aqua blue.

"Yes, Naruto. Lady Tsunade wants you guys to go to her office. The mission will be explained in detail once you arrive. Funny thing was that is arrived by an owl," said Shizune.

. . . . . . .

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade was rereading the letter of the mission that the two ANBU squads were going to take if they accepted that mission. She didn't have to wait long before ten masked ninja appeared before her. They were all in their uniforms and masks.

Two of the masked ninjas stepped forward. One had a weasel mask while the other one had a wolf mask. The wolf-masked ninja was very short compared to the other ninjas in the room.

"Itachi, Kagome, you and your squads have been assigned a mission. This mission will probably take about a year or two to complete. Do you accept the mission?" said Tsunade.

Kagome and Itachi looked at their teams. Without further words, they all nodded their heads. They would accept the mission no matter what would become of them. They turned back to Tsunade and said, "Yes, we do."

Tsunade looked at them carefully before continuing on with the details of the mission. "The mission is to protect a boy, his friends, and a school from an evil wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Your employer is named Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of the school that you are going to guard. Are there any questions so far?"

"What are wizards? I thought they were all non-existent," said Sango behind the panther mask.

"Are all we're doing is guarding some kids? Are they even strong?" asked Naraku behind his spider mask. He didn't really want to risk his life for stupid humans.

"Actually, these _humans_ have magic that we can't use. The wizards also thought that ninjas were non-existent. However, one wizard has found us and wishes us to protect his school and students," said Tsunade answering their questions. "Another thing, Itachi and Kagome are doing something different from everyone else."

Everyone in the room, excluding Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Itachi, were staring at Tsunade shocked, but she couldn't see their faces behind their masks. They couldn't understand what would happen to their captains, but it would probably help with their new mission.

"What exactly are we doing for this mission?" asked Itachi. "What rank is this mission?"

"Glad you asked, Itachi. The school is in need of a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your mission is to become a teacher there and collect information about the teachers there and the students that you will be teaching as well," said Tsunade to Itachi. "Kagome, since you are younger than the others, you will have no problem going undercover as a student. You will have to use a transformation jutsu to look like a sixteen year old to blend in. Since you are eleven and highly educated, you will be in the same year as the boy called Harry Potter, who is in his sixth year."

"So, what will the others be doing? Will they still have to report to us if anything goes on around the school?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, they can still tell you what is going on around the school," said Tsunade. She turned to the other shinobi in the room. "If anything happens in the school or the boy and his friends, you are to report to your captains. Since Kagome will be in class, go to Itachi first unless it involves one of your teammates. Understand?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," the rest of the shinobi said.

"You never said what rank this was, Tsunade-sama," said Sesshomaru with his usual emotionless voice.

"Oh, yes, this mission is a B-rank that may go to an A-rank, but that all depends on what goes on during the mission. Any more questions?" said Tsunade. When no one answered, she said, "Good. School starts in a few days, so you will need to pack and meet here tomorrow to board a train that will take you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

. . . . . . .

When Itachi, Sasuke, and Kagome reached the Uchiha district, they went straight home to inform their parents about their new mission. They didn't know how long it would last, but they hoped that it didn't last for more than a year. They still had a life and other mission to complete.

The Uchiha siblings walked into their home and found their father not home yet and their mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mother, when will Father return home?" asked Itachi when they entered the kitchen.

Mikoto turned around and faced her three children. Itachi and Sasuke looked emotionless while Kagome looked worried about something. She said to them, "He should be home soon. What is going on to have little Kagome worried?"

"It's about this new mission that we have to do," whispered Kagome in a low voice.

"What mission?" asked a deep voice from behind the three ANBU members.

They turned around and faced their father, Fugaku Uchiha. He still had his Police Force vest on when he walked into the kitchen. He also wanted to know what would cause his little one to be worried.

"Can we go to another room, Father?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Follow me to the other room. Mikoto, can dinner wait a while so we can hear what is going on?" said Fugaku. Mikoto nodded her head and turned off the stove before the food got burned.

When they left the kitchen area, they walked into a room where Fugaku and Mikoto sat in the middle of and the three siblings in front of them.

"Now then, what is going on?" asked Fugaku.

"We were assigned a mission that might take one to two years to complete. We, our ANBU squads and ourselves, were asked to protect a school and a certain boy and his friends," said Itachi.

"This happens to be an A-rank or a B-rank mission, but that all depends on the activities during the mission," said Sasuke. He knew that his father would want to know what rank the mission was, so he told him before he could ask that question.

"Itachi-nii-sama has to be a teacher at this school, and I have to be a student in the sixth year. Tsunade-sama said that it would be awkward since I'm eleven and most kids my age are first years, but I have to put on a transformation jutsu to look like a sixteen year old," said Kagome.

They waited until all this was absorbed into their parents. It was a lot entering their heads from what Tsunade said in the office. It was a lot to do while they would be away from Konoha, but it would be worth the payment that they would receive.

When all that was said finally sunk in, Fugaku said, "I wish you luck on your mission. You will probably need it if it is going to take you a few years to complete it."

"You will write to us to let us know if you are all right, won't you?" asked Mikoto. She really didn't want to see all three of her children dead during a mission, but she would do whatever it took to make sure they are all right.

"Of course, Mother. We won't be able to let you know about the mission's progress, but we can let you know about our health at the most," said Kagome while smiling at her mother and father.

When everything was settled Itachi, Sasuke, and Kagome left to pack for tomorrow. The mission would begin tomorrow and wouldn't end for a few years. They might as well as spend the rest of the night packing and getting ready for the next day.

. . . . . . .

At the other side of the world an old man with a white beard was sitting in his office talking with his faculty. The teachers consisted of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Rubeus Hagrid.

Snape taught potions for every year. He was a death eater, but Dumbledore stood up for him when he was at trial. He is head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

McGonagall taught transfiguration. She was also the Deputy Headmistress at the school, so she worked under Dumbledore. She could form herself into a cat that was gray with black stripes (or is the other way around?). She is the head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts.

Hagrid was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, but he soon was changed to be a teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. He is half-giant and half-human.

"Dumbledore, did you really hire some ninjas to help protect the school? Do you even know what they are capable of doing to our students?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry about it Minerva. There will be ten guards. Eight of them will be actual guards while the other two will be blended in with the school. One will be a teacher while the other will be a sixth year student to be with Harry," said Dumbledore. He looked at all the teachers in the room. "In fact, they have accepted my proposal to help us protect the school."

"How old is this 'student' anyway, Albus?" asked Snape.

"She is the captain of the second squad that will arrive with the other students. There are two squads. She is actually eleven years old, if you can believe me. From what her village leader says, she is just like her brothers, a prodigy," answered Dumbledore. "Are there any more questions?"

"Wha' will 'hey 'ook like, sir?" asked Hagrid.

"They will most likely be wearing their uniforms with have white masks and dark clothing. The students will probably call them 'Death Eaters' when they first see them tomorrow. There is one more thing I must say, do not insult them or ask them to remove their masks. They were trained to kill anyone," said a very cautious Dumbledore.

"I'll 'ook out for 'hem tom'rrow then," said Hagrid since he had to take the first years across the lake to reach Hogwarts.

--

_Well, what do you think? It might not be completely correct with the information, but it is what I mostly know about the teachers and the characters. Anyway, please review!!_

_--Ichigo Mirai_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews if I have any… anyway, please read and review

_Thanks for the reviews if I have any… anyway, please read and review! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!_

**Disclaimer-**I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, and/or Harry Potter.

--

Chapter 2-Hogwarts Train and the Feast

The next morning at Konoha, Tsunade waited for the two ANBU teams to return to the office with all their things for the mission to Hogwarts. In the letter from Dumbledore it said that he would take care of Kagome and Itachi's things. All they had to worry about was to get to the train station before eleven o'clock.

Soon, there was a noise and ten shinobi were now in front of Tsunade. They were all wearing their uniforms and masks so no one would know who they were when they reached the train station.

"Lady Tsunade, how are we going to get to this train station?" asked Kagome.

Tsunade opened the desk and pulled out an old shoe. She tossed it to Itachi, who caught it in his hand, and said, "Everyone needs to hold onto that shoe. It is a portkey that will take you to Kings Cross. Once there, find the platform called Platform 9 ¾."

"If I'm going to be a student and they wear uniforms, where can I get mine?" asked Kagome. "Also, where is Itachi's uniform since he is going to be a teacher?"

"Your uniform is right here. Itachi's uniform will have to consist of what he is wearing now. He will be introduced as a guard and teacher," said Tsunade as she pulled out a black cloak and white shirt. She also pulled out a black tie and socks. She pulled out two types of bottoms. "You can choose which one: skirt or pants."

Kagome grabbed the cloak and everything else. She also grabbed the pants. She most defiantly didn't like wearing skirts. They restricted most of her movements when she walked or was in a fight. She was a girl who liked dressing like a boy, especially when she was with her brothers and team.

"I knew you would choose the pants. You would never get caught wearing a skirt," said Sango. She knew Kagome since she was a genin.

"Be quiet, Sango. I hate wearing skirts, and you know it. Of course I would choose the pants over them. What would you think?" said Kagome.

"Alright now. When do we leave, Hokage-sama?" said Itachi.

"Everyone should take hold of the shoe now. It should transport you in few seconds. I would like a report every week or if something bad happens. That includes if something to one of you," said Tsunade while looking at the fox masked ANBU.

"Okay, Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll let you know if something happens to Kyuubi or me," said Naruto behind the fox mask.

Before she could say anything else to the blonde, everyone grabbed the old shoe and was transported to a train station where no one sees them.

**(A/N-All right now… this is where they talk Japanese, but also knows how to talk English. **_This will be Japanese_** while the **English will be like this**.**)

When they walked to where they saw the signs for Platforms 9 and 10, they didn't know where the platform they were looking for was. They looked around and found a person who would point them in the right direction.

Neji walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is?"

The person just looked at him like he was crazy. He just laughed and said, "There isn't any platform in that number. There is only a Platform 9 and 10. Now get out of my sight and stop bothering me with that joke. I get it every darn year. I wish it would stop."

When Neji walked back to the others, he said, _"That person only laughed at me. He said there wasn't a platform of that number."_

Sakura looked around and found a group of people disappearing between platforms 9 and 10. She turned back to her comrades, "_I think those people might be able to help us. I just saw them disappear behind that stone wall."_

They all walked over to the people and watched as they all either ran or walked towards the wall. When they saw what kind of people they were, they stared.

Most of the people were all redheads. Their hair could match Shippo's hair and making him seem like he was their other son. However, before they could ask the redhead lady how to get past the barrier, she disappeared behind the wall.

"_Well, I don't think they will help us out anymore than what they already did. We might as well as just walk through the wall and hope that it will let us on the other side… if there is any," _said Sasuke behind the raven mask next to his brother.

Once that was said, the two squads in their uniforms and masks walked through the wall and ended up facing a train with the letters "Hogwarts Express" writing on it. The train was a scarlet color that could match the Uchiha bloodline limit.

"_All right everyone. We should split up and make sure that nothing happens on this trip,"_ said Itachi. He turned to everyone who was behind him and made sure that no one was staring at them. _"Sasuke, Naruto, you two head to the back of the train and guard that area. Sakura, Neji, you go to the front of the train and watch there. I will be in the compartment with the charge. Any questions?"_

"_Sango, Shippo, you should go with Sasuke and Naruto to help them out. Sesshomaru, Naraku, you guys should go with Sakura and Neji in case something happens up there. I will be in some compartment being a 'student' like I'm supposed to be," _said Kagome. _"Any questions?"_

No one answered their questions, but instead they went to their posts where they were assigned.

Itachi went to find a compartment with the charge that they were supposed to protect other than the school. He made sure that his mask was off but still had his uniform on. He didn't want any of the students thinking that he could be a pushover because he was new and all.

Before Kagome could go anywhere, she made sure that she looked like a sixteen year old. She couldn't walk in and say she was a sixth year while being eleven. Kagome had the worst luck. She not only found a compartment near the end of the train, she had to sit with a couple of Slytherin students who talked about their summer vacations. It was really boring and almost made Kagome get her stuff together and head off to her aniki.

However, before she could say anything, the compartment was opened and revealed a blonde boy who was really pale looking at all the compartments. He was pale enough to pass off as Orochimaru's twin younger brother. He had the Slytherin robes on and smirking at the other Slytherins. He had two larger boys behind him also wearing the Slytherin robes.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I think you're in the wrong compartment, girl. This is for Slytherins only. Who are you anyway? First year?" said the pale blonde boy. The two boys behind him snickered at Kagome.

"For your information, I can be here since there isn't anything you could do to me. For as to who I am, my name isn't 'girl' it is Kagome. I'm actually a sixth year being transferred on a foreign exchange program at the school," said Kagome. Her eyes were in their sharingan state. "Who are you?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy, wench. The two baboons behind me are Crabb and Goyle. You can't be a sixth year. You're too short. What make you so powerful? Just because you're a transfer doesn't mean that you can take charge," said Malfoy. "Actually, I can give you detention since I'm a prefect."

"Don't call me a 'wench', you teme. The last person to call me that ended up being thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the wall, so I would suggest you not call me that again, Malfoy. Besides, I could easily give you detention since I happen to know the new DADA teacher this year," said Kagome with her eyes still in the sharingan mode. She was now giving the three boys the famous Uchiha glare. The other Slytherins in the compartment were ignored.

"I don't care who the crazy old man got for that class. You will respect your superiors which happens to include me."

"Is there something going on here?" asked a voice behind Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle said.

They turned around and saw a masked man looking between Kagome and the three Slytherins. The mask happened to be her other brother Sasuke. He had Naruto behind him with his fox mask on. They were still in their uniforms from when they got on the train.

"_What are you doing to here? You should be watching what happens to the other students. Besides, I can take care of myself. You should know that, nii-san, Naruto," _said Kagome.

"_We know you can, but what would Itachi-nii-sama say if we left you alone with a problem? He would kill us since we are supposed to be watching out for 'all' the students,"_ said Sasuke. He turned to the three boys who were watching their every move.

"You had best leave her alone. If you don't, I think her brothers wouldn't mind ripping you apart in a matter of minutes," sneered Naruto. He could just see the glare that Sasuke was giving them behind the mask.

"Who are you people to order us around?" asked Malfoy.

"They happen to be my friends. The raven masked boy is my brother. The one next to him is his friend and like my brother as well. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to learn their names at the feast," said Kagome.

"Kagome, let me know if they try anything with you again. I don't want to be in trouble with aniki," said Sasuke. _"Besides, he told us to come check on you every once in a while in case something like this happens."_

"_Fine nii-san. I can live with you checking on me, but I don't need it,"_ said Kagome. Her eyes went back to normal when her brother intervened. "I'll make sure to behave. You had better go before aniki comes to check on all of us."

Sasuke and Naruto left without another word. They went back to where Kagome guessed was Itachi and their charge. She turned back towards the compartment door to see Malfoy and his goons gone.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. The only thing going on was the fact that Itachi sent either Sasuke or Naruto or even both to check on her. Once she had her robes on, she waited until the train stopped.

Once the train stopped, she went to find her squad and friends. She found them with Itachi near the road where all the second year students and up got in some carriages being pulled by skeleton-looking horses.

"_Itachi-nii-sama, where do I go now? Do I go with you and the others?" _asked Kagome. She noticed that she was the only one who didn't have the ANBU uniform on. Her mask was also put away for later use.

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" yelled a loud voice. The voice belonged to a half-giant named Hagrid.

"_I guess that answers my questions. Anyway, I'll see you guys later then," _said Kagome.

She turned around and left towards the voice that called for all the first years. Even though she wasn't really a first year, this was her first year at Hogwarts. When she reached the half-giant, she followed him and the rest of the first years to the boats. They made their way towards the castle that would be their home for a year until the summer vacation started again.

Once they made it across the Black Lake, Hagrid lead all the first years into the hallway before entering the Great Hall. When Hagrid left them in the hall, another witch came out with a scroll rolled up in her hands. She saw Kagome and told her to stay here until she was told to enter the hall.

"All first years will follow me in to the Great Hall to be sorted momentarily. My name is Professor McGonagall. I'm the deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said McGonagall. She turned around and opened the doors. "Please follow me."

When she walked up towards the table for the teachers, she conjured up a stool and placed a hat on the stool. While walking up with the first years, all the older students watched as the newcomers arrived and waited to be sorted.

Once the hat was placed on the stool, it started to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blooded wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule,_

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they one were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_It sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though it must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unit inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you . . . ._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

When the hat was done with it's song, McGonagall unrolled the parchment and began reading the names of the first years that were to be sorted. The sorting took a while, but it all came out good. Once she reached the bottom of the parchment, she picked up the list with the names and made it disappear.

After the sorting was through, Dumbledore stood up from where he was seated and said, "Another year has come to Hogwarts. To our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back! We have a few new things happening at Hogwarts this year.

"First off is that we will have guards, but they are not dementors but are assigned to protect us. There are ten guards. Five for each team. Also, we have an exchange student from Japan, a place exactly where the guards are from." He turned around and faced the back of the table where he felt a strange amount of power. "Would you like to come out now and introduce yourselves?"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned around and faced the same place as Dumbledore. They couldn't see anything until nine figures stepped from the wall. Each of the figures was wearing black cloaks that hid their uniforms and weapons from the students. They all had their masks on as well.

"Thank you for coming out of hiding. Can you please introduce yourselves to the school?" said Dumbledore.

Itachi came up to Dumbledore with a letter and gave it to the old man. "This is from Tsunade-sama. It is about the second captain for the second team."

While Dumbledore opened the letter, all the guards walked up to the front of the platform. The guards spilt up into their teams. Itachi's team on the right while Kagome's team on the left.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha or Captain Weasel. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The team on the right is my own," said Itachi as he took off his mask.

"My name is Raven," said Sasuke behind his mask. He wasn't going to take off his mask even if his life depended on it. He didn't want another cluster of fan-girls.

"My name is Fox," said Naruto also behind his mask. He didn't want anyone to see his whisker like marks on his face. he didn't show it, but he would enjoy pulling pranks on the students with Shippo.

"My name is Leopard. I am the medic on this team," said Sakura. She knew that her pink hair would attract attention that she didn't really want.

"My name is Tiger. I'm not a girl," said Neji. He heard some students wondering if he was a girl or a boy because of his long hair.

"Thank you for the introductions. I believe that the captain for the second team isn't here right now, so we will just have to skip that person for now. Now, will the second team identify themselves for us?" said Dumbledore when he got done with the letter from Tsunade.

"My name is Dog. I am also a boy and not a girl. Stay away from me," said Sesshomaru in a cold emotionless voice. He also had a fan club at Konoha and didn't want another one.

"My name is Panther, and I'm also a medic for this team," said Sango behind her panther mask.

"My name is Spider. I would suggest staying away from me if you wish to live," said Naraku in a cold voice. "I happen to be a boy as well. Don't get my gender mixed up, or it will be your last mistake you will ever take."

"My name is Phoenix. Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Shippo. You couldn't tell, but he was grinning behind his mask. He would have fun pulling pranks on the students here.

Once the introductions were made, talk broke out among the students and faculty. They wondered what Dumbledore had brought to Hogwarts this year. Also when the feast would begin. Before they could say anything else, Dumbledore interrupted them.

"We still have the issue of the our exchange student. Please welcome Kagome Uchiha," said Dumbledore as the doors opened and allowed Kagome to enter.

Kagome walked in and watched as all the students watched her. She had an emotionless mask that she learned from Sesshomaru on and walked up to the stage where the stool and hat was. She made herself look like she was sixteen since she was posing as a sixth year instead of a first year. She glanced at her brothers and team before turning to Dumbledore.

Before she could say anything, Dumbledore said, "I trust you all are nice to her, or her friends and family will take their anger out on you. It just happens that she is friends with all of these guards, and her two brothers are in one team."

When he finished his speech, Kagome walked over to the stool and the hat and sat there. The hat was placed on her head.

'There is a lot of knowledge in this head of yours. You would do very well in Ravenclaw with that knowledge. You have a bloodlust for power and that will put you in with the Slytherin. It also seems that you would do anything for your friends and family that would easily put you in Gryffindor House," said the hat in Kagome's head. "I guess I'll put you in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

The table with the red lion roared with cheers for their new classmate. She turned around and faced Itachi and Sasuke before they nodded and she headed off towards the still cheering table.

--

_Well, what do you think of chapter 2? Let me know what you think please! I would like to warn you that there might be a little bit of the characters being OOC… if they are, I'm sorry for that._

_Anyway, please review!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews… if I have any that is. If there are any questions that you are curious about, please let me know, and I'll try to answer them. Please read and review!!**

_**Also, Orochimaru isn't evil in this. He stays good and isn't after power… thought you all might want to know since he might be brought in this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer**-I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, and/or Harry Potter… I only wish I did own them.

Chapter 3-Questions and Fights

After the feast was over, Kagome looked towards her friends and family. She looked at them for a little longer before going after Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards Gryffindor Tower. She made a mental note to summon a small wolf or snake to send notes to her brothers and squad.

When she reached the Gryffindor dorm, she went to check out the bed area. Her bed consisted of a four-poster bed with scarlet drapes on the sides. She made sure that all her stuff was there before looking around the area for any other people.

Once she made sure that no one was coming up, she drew blood, made a few hand signs, and summoned a baby wolf cub. The wolf was named Akira. She was a black wolf with silver paws. Her eyes were a sky blue color that stood out from her black fur.

Kagome grabbed a scroll and began writing a note to her brothers and friends. Once that was done, she gave the scroll to Akira and told her to give that to Itachi. Akira left without a second thought since she was to come back after that was done.

Once Akira was gone, Kagome went back done to the common room where Ron, Hermione, and Harry were hanging around the fire talking. Everyone else was up in their respected dorms either catching up with friends or sleeping off the long day.

"Can you believe Dumbledore? He actually thinks that muggles will be able to protect us if You-Know-Who attacks us?" said Ron. He was whispering in case any other student hears what they were talking about, even though no one was in the common room at that time.

"I know what you mean, but think about it. I think that they aren't just here to protect the school. I think they are here to also watch over me," said Harry also whispering. He didn't want anyone to ask any questions about why there might be guards to protect him, even if they know that Voldemort is back or not.

"Well, I think that they might be here to help with the school's protection and your own protection. I mean, how often you know of that a school allows guards to help keep others safe?" said Hermione.

"I think you might be right, but how to we know what they are here for without actually confronting them?" asked Harry.

"Well, what about that new girl? Um… Kagome Uchiha? Isn't she related to that new professor or something?" said Ron.

By now Kagome decided to let herself by known to the Golden Trio. She walked over to them and said, "Yes, he is my one of my brothers. My other brother is Raven."

"H-How did you know what we were talking about? Where did you come from anyway?" asked Ron. The other two were shocked at how she could have known what they were talking about.

"I was standing right behind you when you three were talking about the new guards. You are so lucky that they can't hear you talk bad about them. The last time they were talked bad about the person was knocked into a wall," said Kagome without saying anything about her being involved with the attack. "I came from the girls' dorm a few minutes ago to hear what you were saying."

"Sorry about that. Do you know any of the guards personally since you came from the same place as them?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but I can't say anything about them since I'm not allowed," said Kagome. _'That's somewhat true since I can't give away the knowledge that I know about my own squad and my brother's squad.'_

"Do you know why the second squad captain wasn't at the feast?" asked Harry curious.

Ron and Hermione were also wondering what had happened to the second captain since they weren't at the feast and the rest of the squad was. It was kind of weird to have a new student and a missing captain.

Kagome looked at the floor trying to come up with a good excuse to get the three sixteen year olds off her back. She knew that they might have put together that she could be the second captain, but she wasn't sure about that yet.

Before Kagome could answer the question, the portrait opened and Akira came running in towards Kagome and the trio. Once there, Akira jumped into Kagome's lap and curled up in a comfortable spot before falling asleep.

"Why is there a baby wolf in your lap, Kagome?" asked Hermione. The two boys had their mouths opened in shock. They thought that wolves wouldn't go anywhere near a human.

"Well, she is my… pet. I was able to bring her here with me. I hope that she doesn't bother you or anyone around here. Her name is Akira," said Kagome petting Akira making her purr quietly. She had to make up a new word for 'summon' without them knowing. "To answer your question before, I'm not sure why the other captain didn't show up when the rest of the team did."

"I guess we'll get the see the other captain before the school year is over. I wonder what the new guards look like behind their masks. I bet they look stupid, especially those boys with the really long hair," said Ron.

"Oh well then, we might as well get to sleep. Classes start tomorrow, and we might get to know those guards better," said Hermione.

"Right. 'Night guys. I'll see you in the morning," said Harry as he and Ron walked up to the boys' dorm.

Hermione got up as well and started heading towards the girls' dorm. When she noticed that Kagome wasn't coming, she turned around and asked, "Kagome, aren't you coming up to bed?"

"I will. I'll come up in a little bit. I just want to sit here for a while," answered the young ANBU captain. She felt a familiar aura and found it to be Itachi coming this way.

Hermione seemed to buy it and left her alone in the common room with Akira. Once everyone was gone, the portrait opened, and Itachi stepped in and found his sister looking towards him.

"_Hey aniki. What's wrong?" _said Kagome when she looked at his face. It was laced with worry since she would be among the other students and not her friends and family to make sure nothing happened to her.

"_Nothing is wrong. I just came up here to see if you want to sleep with the rest of us in our room. We have an extra room in case you want,"_ said Itachi. _"What did the students we are supposed to protect say about us?"_

"_I'm fine here, but I'll probably go sleep in there later on in the week if things go wrong here,"_ said Kagome. _"Well, the trio thinks that we can't protect them since they think we are 'muggles'. Don't ask since I don't know what that word means, but I think it has something to do with being humans instead of being wizards and witches."_

"All right then. I'll leave you here for now. I really have to get used to that new form of you being a sixteen year old. I'll see you tomorrow during classes, okay?" Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Good night, imouto."

"'Night aniki."

When that was done, Itachi left back out the portrait and towards the room he was sharing with the rest of the guards minus Kagome. When he was gone, Kagome picked up Akira and headed towards the girls' dorm and into bed. Tomorrow would be a pain since she had to get back to being in 'school.'

The next morning, Kagome woke up before dawn and left to find her squad and her brothers. She had to give her squad their orders for the day before any one in the castle could question her.

She quickly put on the Gryffindor uniform and pants since she hated wearing skirts like all the rest of the girls. She had on the white blouse and red and black tie. She wore the black cloak with the Gryffindor seal on the top left corner of the cloak. Also, she had on her shinobi shoes but changed them to look like sneakers with silver lines on the sides. Her hair was put into a low ponytail that matched her aniki's hair.

Once she made sure that everyone was still asleep in the Gryffindor Tower, she made her way to the Great Hall where the two squads were to meet before the students woke up for classes.

After a few minutes of getting lost, she finally made it to the Great Hall. She found her friends and family waiting for her in the middle of the hall.

Everyone had his or her ANBU uniforms on, including Itachi. Even though he was to be the teacher, he didn't have to wear the cloaks or anything of that sort. He could wear anything he wanted since he was also acting as a guard for the school.

Since no one of the squads were used to seeing Kagome in a transformation jutsu like the one she had on, they surrounded her with kunai pointing at her getting ready to attack if necessary.

Kagome looked around at all the ANBU surrounding her before she said, _"Guys, it's just me. I'm still under that stupid transformation jutsu. You can put away those kunai now."_

"_How can we know it is really Kagome and not some trick to learn who we all are?" _asked Sesshomaru in his cold emotionless voice.

"_That's easy. I can name every one in this room," _said Kagome. _"Squad one is Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Neji Hyuuga. Squad two is Sesshomaru Taisho, Sango Tai, Naraku Gumo, and Shippo Higura. Any questions?"_

"_No, but can you take off that jutsu while in our presence so we don't mistake you again?" _asked Sasuke. The others agreed. They really didn't want to attack one of their own.

"Fine," said Kagome as she took off the jutsu. "_Happy now_?"

They all nodded. It would not do very good if one of their own were hurt if they couldn't stop it.

"_Now then, the orders for squad two. I want Sesshomaru and Naraku inside the castle patrolling the area. Also, I want Sango and Shippo outside on the grounds. That's all for my orders,"_ said Kagome thinking about what she said to her team.

Kagome's team nodded their heads and sat down at one of the benches where the students eat their meals. The quickly put on their masks before anyone could see their faces.

"_Sasuke, Naruto, you two walk around inside this place as well. No fighting at all! Sakura, Neji, you two will be outside watching what goes on there,"_ said Itachi to his squad. "Any questions?"

The other squad put on their masks and also sat down on some benches behind them. They didn't have any questions since none of them wanted to argue with their captains when they said their orders.

"_Also, if there are any problems around the area where you are patrolling, let Itachi know. I doubt I'm going to be able to do anything since I'm supposed to be a student here, but if I'm on my break, you can come to me as well,"_ said Kagome once no one was going to say anything.

After a few more hours, a few of the students came into the hall and saw Kagome talking with Itachi. She made sure that her jutsu was back on before the other students saw her. The other guards were at their respective spots on the grounds.

When Harry and his friends came into the hall for breakfast, Kagome left her brother and went over to them.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you, but I wanted to talk to aniki before he left to prepare for his lessons today," said Kagome as she sat down next to Hermione and in front of Harry.

"No problem. I was wondering where you were this morning since you weren't in the dorm this morning," said Hermione. "What is he going to be teaching us?"

"Just some defensive things. Like how to dodge spells if you can't stop them before they hit you. He's considered a prodigy at home as well as me," said Kagome. "I did learn from him before going to school."

"Well, we might want to get down to the dungeon for potions class. Snape would have our heads if we're late on the first day," said Harry.

"Are you really sure he would kill us on the first day?" asked Kagome frowning. She figured that only Dumbledore knew who she really was and not the other teachers, except probably McGonagall.

"You're serious? He took points the first time Harry and I were late in our first year!" said Ron as they began walking towards the dungeons.

They stayed quiet after that. No one wanted to make a lot of noise in case Snape was listening in on his or her conversations. When they reached the classroom, everything got quiet as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kagome entered the room.

The lesson was boring to Kagome since she really didn't need to know any of this. She wasn't really a student to begin with since she already completed her schooling in Konoha.

All the while, she still paid attention to the lesson even though Snape always called on her to answer the questions that he came up with. However, he couldn't take any points off since she answered the questions correct.

When the lesson was done and they were dismissed to the next class, which happened to be Itachi's class, the boy on the train that confronted Kagome, Malfoy, came up to them and sneered, "Well, what do we have here? A couple of Gryffindors showing the place to a filthy mudblood?"

"What's a mudblood?" asked Kagome curious. She didn't like the sound of that name, and she was wondering what it meant.

"A mudblood is someone who is born with a muggle parent and wizard parent. They're also known as muggle-born," said Ron.

"How would you know if I'm a muggle-born? I could be the same as the guards that Dumbledore-sama hired to protect you and this school," said Kagome glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh yeah, about those guards, I think they're a waste. They are just muggles that can't protect us against wizards. I don't know why he even hired those morons," said Malfoy.

The other Slytherins in the room snickered behind him. The other students in the room either left the room for their next class or stood and watched what was going on. They could feel something going to happen any time now, but they didn't know what. Snape wasn't in the classroom since the lesson was over.

Kagome was looking at the ground with a scowl on her face and her eyes held the Uchiha bloodline limit, the sharingan. She looked up and scared the crap out of the Slytherins and a few Gryffindors as she said, "What did you say about my friends and family? You need to learn something, Malfoy; you never disrespect an Uchiha or their friends."

Before anyone could say anything, Malfoy found himself outside the classroom with an extremely angry Uchiha standing in front of him. She had her fist out in front of her body since she did punch him in the stomach.

She was about to hit him again when a voice said, "What is going on here?"

**(A/N-I was going to leave it off here, but I thought it would be better to continue since I have no idea when I'll update again... Hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter!)**

When everyone turned around, they found themselves faced with Snape, Itachi, Dumbledore, four guards, and three new people.

One of the three new people was a blonde lady with her hair in two pigtails hanging on the nape of her neck. She had a purple jewel on her forehead. If anyone of the students didn't know anything, they would say she had the biggest chest they ever saw. Her name was Tsunade.

One of the males accompanying her was an extremely pale man with long black hair. He had purple eyeliner around his eyes and a pair of earrings that looped around in a circle with a sharp point on the end. In all end, he looked like a snake with his golden eyes looking at the transformed Kagome. His name was Orochimaru.

The last male in the group had a green vest on and black hair like Itachi and Kagome's. Under the vest was a black long-sleeved shirt with a star and the Uchiha fan in the middle of it. He had shinobi shoes on and black pants with a diamond on the sides. This was Itachi, Kagome, and Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha.

"All right now. What seems to be the problem here?" asked Snape in his usual voice that he uses for Harry and his friends.

"Mr. Malfoy, what seem to be going on here?" asked Dumbledore. He didn't know who the girl was, but whoever it was she was giving a killing intent in her aura.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, this girl attacked me without any reason. I was just saying 'hello' when she just punched me and knocked me out of the classroom," said Malfoy in his defense, even though he was lying right through his teeth.

"You lying little ferret! She didn't do anything wrong," said Ron towards Malfoy. He turned to the group of people in front of them. All the other students left as soon as the guards came up.

"Kags, can you turn around and tell us what happened before you blow off the ferret's head from his shoulders?" asked Itachi. "Raven, Fox, you guys go back to your posts."

"_Dog, Spider, you leave as well. I can handle myself fine without you worrying_," said Kagome as she turned around and faced the people behind her. "Hello Father, aniki, Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sensei, and Dumbledore-sama. You want to know what happened."

"Kagome?" asked Fugaku.

"Hai, Father," answered Kagome as she turned to him. "Can we go into your office, Dumbledore-sama? I can explain everything there without being overheard by the rest of the students.

"Of course. Itachi has a class to teach, so you can tell him what happened later," said Dumbledore. "Tsunade-sama! Orochimaru-sama! It has been a while since I've seen you. Who is this man here?"

"I'm Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan in Konoha. Kagome, Itachi, and Sasuke are my children," said Fugaku. He turned to Kagome. _"Deactivate your sharingan now, little one. No one is going to harm you. We are coming with you."_

"Yes Father. After I'm done telling you, you can start a line that probably already formed about killing the ferret," said Kagome as she turned off her sharingan. Her eyes went to their normal blue.

"Right this way then. We will discuss this in my office," said Dumbledore. "Severus, I think you have a class to teach as well. You will be informed later."

--

**_Well, what do you think? Please let me know what you think! If there are any questions, don't forget to ask them! I'll try to update whenever, but I need reveiws before I do anything else with this fic!! Please reveiw!!!_**

_**-Ichigo Mirai**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, there were some reviews, but I expected a few more... oh well! Here is the next installment of this fic!_**

**_I have done something stupid again. I have gone and sprained my right wrist somehow doing homework... I was working on a project for one of my classes, and it started to hurt. Don't ask how it happened. Right now it's wrapped up and swollen a little. I hope to actually get better soon before Christmas, but we can't all be pick and choose when this happens._**

**_Please read and review!! Enjoy!_**

**_*Ichigo Mirai leaves the area*_**

Chapter 4-Explaining

On the way to Dumbledore's office, Kagome was talking to Orochimaru and Tsunade while Fugaku was glaring at Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were each talking to themselves about what they just learned.

Dumbledore was talking to Tsunade about what would happen if anyone else would learn to know the secret about Kagome. Even though none of the students learned it yet, they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"_Tsunade-sama, what are you guys doing here? Won't Shizune-san yell at you for not doing your paperwork back at home?"_ asked Kagome.

"_I decided to come and check things out since I didn't get a message from Itachi or you yesterday. Fugaku came because he was in the same room as Orochimaru and me when Orochimaru was summoned by Dog and Spider_," said Tsunade. She turned to Kagome. "_By the way, where is my message_?"

"_Well… um… I haven't been able to send one since we just got here yesterday, and we, um, kind of forgot to send one. I'll give it to you before you leave_," said Kagome. She turned to Orochimaru and her father. "Are you guys staying here long?"

"Tsunade and I have to leave tonight," answered Fugaku in an emotionless voice. _"Your mother hopes you write to her to let her know what is going on here before she comes here herself… that is if she even figures out how."_

"What about you, Orochimaru-sensei?"

"All will be explained in this office," said Orochimaru.

The four students behind the foreign people were very quiet since they were trying to listen to what they were saying. Before they knew it, they were already outside the headmaster's office and walking up the stairs into the office.

When they entered the office, Dumbledore went behind his desk with Tsunade and Orochimaru next to him. Fugaku went behind Kagome while she and the rest of the students sat down in front of Dumbledore.

"Now then, what happened after you left class?" asked Dumbledore in a sweet voice, but it held seriousness in it. He wanted to get straight to the point. "I've already heard Mr. Malfoy's part. What is your part, Miss Uchiha?"

"Malfoy started insulting us first. He called Hermione a 'mudblood' and the rest of the guards weak and stupid. He called you crazy for even hiring the guards to protect this school. After he insulted my village and my family, I knocked him out of the classroom," said Kagome. She could already feel the glare that her father was giving her from behind her.

"How do Mr. Potter and his friends fit in this then?" asked Dumbledore looking at Harry and his friends.

"We were holding her back from hitting Malfoy again. She could've gotten in trouble with Professor Snape before you came, sir," said Harry. Ron and Hermione were shaking their heads in agreement. They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Dumbledore thought about this before he said, "Alright then. Harry, you and your friends go back to class with Mr. Malfoy. Tell Itachi that Kagome will be there shortly after we have a talk first."

The four students stared at Kagome before getting up and leaving the room. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew when they were dismissed. Once the room was empty of the four, Kagome broke the silence.

"Alright then, what is going on?" asked Kagome.

"I think you should help Itachi with his class and stop being a student. You would have eventually been told to let everyone know that you are the second captain, but now this helps out even more," said Tsunade in her serious tone of voice.

"I can do that. Besides, I really hate school. No offense Dumbledore-sama," said Kagome. She turned to Orochimaru. "What are you doing here then?"

"I will be training you and your team while being here. Itachi will have to train his team. After dinner tonight, tell your team to meet me outside the castle. Training will begin Saturday at dawn," said Orochimaru.

"Also, for your punishment for hitting another student, I'll leave that up to Itachi since you were heading to his class," said Dumbledore.

"Fine," said Kagome while looking down with fear in her eyes when she heard that. _'He's going to kill me! I'm not supposed to get in trouble.'_

"Just to make sure that you stay out of trouble, your sensei will keep track of you until he deems it necessary to not watch over you," added Fugaku from behind Kagome, who was surprised to hear his voice laced with anger and worry in case she got in any more trouble here.

"Fine Father," said Kagome quietly. She turned to Dumbledore and Tsunade. "Are we reintroducing ourselves tonight at dinner?"

"Yes. You might want to get to Itachi and tell him the arrangements. You can wear your usual clothes from now on since you aren't a student anymore," said Dumbledore while looking at the young ANBU captain and Uchiha.

--

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy left the office with confused face. Malfoy had to get away from two glaring Uchiha. Soon they made the way to Defense against the Dark Arts. When they entered, they saw Itachi in front of everyone. They took their seats and waited until he spoke.

"Alright everyone. My name is Uchiha Itachi. You are to call me Itachi-sensei. I don't want to be called 'Professor' at all. Any questions so far?" said Itachi.

"What does 'sensei' mean?" asked Ron.

"It means teacher from where I'm from. It shows respect to your teacher," said Itachi. He looked at Harry and said, "You went with my sister and the others. Where are they?"

"Um… Professor Dumbledore said-" started Harry, but was cut off when someone entered the room.

"I'm right here. _Itachi-nii, Father wishes to speak to you about something. He will explain everything about what went on_," said Kagome as she walked in with Orochimaru behind her.

"Orochimaru-sama, is she in trouble?" asked Itachi staring at Kagome._ "What is going on?"_

"_Yes, I am to watch her until she can keep her hands off other students. Now, your father is outside the room waiting for you,"_ said Orochimaru. "Don't worry about the class. We'll watch them for you."

"Arigato, Orochimaru-sama."

When Itachi walked out the room, Kagome walked up to the front of the room and said, "Hello everyone. My name is Uchiha Kagome. I'm going to be helping out in here from now on. Any questions?"

"Aren't you a little bit young to be teaching anything?" asked Malfoy when he got his chance.

Everyone heard laughter from the back of the class and where Kagome was standing. When Kagome stopped laughing for a few minutes, she said to Malfoy, "Actually, I can teach anything since I'm no longer a student here. I'm just going to help Itachi-nii-sama."

From the back of the room, Orochimaru said, "She can teach anything because I taught her when she was younger as well as two of the guards. Believe me; she can do anything she wants."

"What do you know about the guards?" asked Harry.

At that moment, Itachi walked into the classroom. He said, "I'm afraid that you all will have to wait until tonight to learn more about the guards and who they are. Now then, Kagome will be helping me this year since she is considered not student anymore."

"How can she not be a student?!" said Ron outraged.

No one in the room heard about an exchange student who wasn't really a student only on the first day. She only went to one class, got in trouble, and now all of a sudden she isn't a student anymore. They all thought she was now expelled.

"Like Itachi-nii-sama said, all will be explained tonight," said Kagome once her brother was back to the front of the room.

After a while and many questions later, Itachi started the lesson. They only had twenty minutes left since a lot had gone on during that time period. They learned about chakra and the basics that academy students learned in Konoha.

When the class ended, everyone but Itachi, Kagome, and Orochimaru left the room. Itachi and Orochimaru turned to Kagome. She saw their looks and started to walk backwards. They had angry looks in their eyes.

"_What's going on? What did I do?"_ asked Kagome.

"_It's what you didn't do, Kagome,"_ said Orochimaru. _"Your training will be twice as hard as the others since you are in trouble, and I'm to watch you. No complaining."_

"_Since I'm in charge of your punishment for hitting the 'ferret', you will run around the lake fifty times or run on water one hundred times. Take your pick,"_ said Itachi.

"_Aw man! I'll take the fifty,"_ mumbled Kagome. She wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, so she just took it. _"When do you want me to run?"_

"_After dinner tonight. I'll tell your team what happened,"_ said Itachi.

"_Your training begins at dawn tomorrow. Don't be late,"_ said Orochimaru. He moved to the back of the classroom as a new group of students entered the room.

After classes were done, Kagome and Orochimaru went up to the Gryffindor common room to get Kagome's things. She was told to switch to the rooms where her friends and family were staying. Of course, Orochimaru wanted to have it all taken care of now since she would be running after dinner tonight.

She met Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room, but with one look from Orochimaru, she went straight to the girls' dorm and got her stuff. She decided to change into her usual clothes that consisted of a black-blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, black shorts on, bandages on her arms and legs, and her ninja shoes on. When she came back down after a few minutes, she went to Orochimaru and said, "_Do you even know where the room is_?"

"What's going on, Kagome?" asked Harry curiously. He wanted to know why she was leaving the Gryffindor tower.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked since she was also curious about Kagome.

"I can't stay in this tower anymore since I'm not a student. Besides, Tsunade-sama told me to stay with Orochimaru-sensei. So basically, I'm going to another room in this place," said Kagome. She turned to Orochimaru. "_I'm ready to go know_."

"_Follow me then. After that, we have to go to dinner in the Great Hall. You have an announcement to make as well as everyone else_," said Orochimaru as he turned around and left the Gryffindor tower with Kagome following him.

Once her stuff was put away, they went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Of course, she had to put her mask on since not many students knew she wasn't one of them anymore.

When everyone was inside the hall, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and quieted everyone. Everyone in the Great Hall saw three new people at the staff table. One was the blonde lady whose hair was in pigtails, another was a very pale male with really long black hair, and the last one was a male with a fan on his shoulders. Once everything was quiet, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I have an announcement to make. Hogwarts is pleased to welcome three new people. They come from the same place as the guards. The lady is named Lady Tsunade, as she is the leader of her village and one of the three legendary sannin. The male with the long black hair is named Orochimaru who is also one of the three. The last one is Fugaku Uchiha who commands the police force in his village as well as the father of three of the guards," said Dumbledore. "Please make their stay here enjoyable and show that Hogwarts is pleased for them to be here."

Tsunade stood up followed by Orochimaru and Fugaku. They walked up to where Dumbledore stood. Tsunade then said to Dumbledore, "Thank you very much. I'm sure that we will enjoy our stay here, especially our guards."

"Speaking of our guards," said Orochimaru, "I think they should join the fun, shouldn't you, Fugaku?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama," answered Fugaku. He then faced the ceiling and called out, "You heard him. Go get your squads."

Everyone in the hall looked up and saw two masked ANBU guards standing upside down. They were hanging by their feet. The two guards quickly jumped down in front of Dumbledore, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Fugaku. Everyone in the hall could see the height difference better now. One was taller than the other.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Fugaku-sama," the two guards said together like they rehearsed or something.

Behind the masks, Itachi and Kagome felt weird calling their father 'Fugaku-sama'. They couldn't call him 'Father' since it would probably blow the surprise. They turned around and did a few hand seals before putting it on the ground before them.

After a 'poof' and the smoke cleared, where they put their hands, were a black weasel with red eyes, a black wolf with clear blue eyes, and a black snake with yellow stripes on its body. The weasel being Itachi's summon while the wolf and snake being Kagome's summons.

"Mika, go gather squad one and bring them here," commanded Itachi.

"Asuka, Acura, go rally up the other members of my squad and also bring them here. Its show time," said Kagome to her summons.

"Hai," said the summons. They quickly left with another 'poof' to do as their masters said.

As a few whispers broke out among the students and some teachers, the two captains of the guards walked over to their superiors. Fugaku talked with his children for a minute before he was interrupted by the many 'poof's that went off since the guards of team one and two had arrived.

Tsunade walked up to the edge of the stage and said to the students, "The guards will reintroduce themselves now and reveal their faces since many of you doubt them. Be aware that these guards are our best out of the entire village that are ANBU ranks."

When she walked back where her fellow shinobi were, the first captain walked up and removed his mask. It was Itachi.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi; captain of Squad One."

The next guard walked up and removed his mask as well. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto; ANBU Fox."

One after another they walked up after the introduction was made. When the next person walked up, they introduced themselves.

"Uchiha Sasuke; ANBU Raven."

"Hyuuga Neji; ANBU Tiger," said Neji. "I'm still not a girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura; ANBU Leopard."

When everyone of the first squad finished, they all walked back behind Tsunade, Fugaku, and Orochimaru. Their masks were still off for everyone to see how young they were.

Once Orochimaru looked towards Squad Two and nodded his head once, the captain of the second squad walked up to where Itachi once stood and removed her mask. It was Kagome Uchiha in her eleven year old form.

"My name is Uchiha Kagome; Second ANBU captain. I'm not actually sixteen; I'm only eleven," introduced Kagome.

Before there could be any more talking among the students and faculty who didn't know about Kagome, the next guard walked up.

"Taisho Sesshomaru; ANBU Dog. I'm still not a girl as well," said Sesshomaru. He walked back to where Kagome was and allowed the next guard up.

"Gumo Naraku; ANBU Spider. I'm also not a girl."

A panther mask walked up next. She removed her mask and said, "My name is Tai Sango; ANBU Panther."

A bird mask walked up after Sango went back to where her teammates were. He removed the mask and also said, "Higura Shippo; ANBU Phoenix."

When the second squad was done, they also walked back to be behind Tsunade, Fugaku, and Orochimaru. The entire hall was in a huge noise when they saw the faces of the second squad. They were so young to be able to protect the entire school by themselves.

Before the teachers could say anything about the newly acquainted guards, one person from the Slytherin table said, "Are you sure we can trust these 'guards'? They look old enough to be in school still."

Everyone looked around and saw that it was Draco Malfoy that said that. Since it was the guards that were insulted, Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at Kagome and Itachi before Orochimaru said, "Yes they are a bit young, but they are qualified to be here."

"If fact, they have been adults since they became shinobi of our village," added Tsunade once Orochimaru was done. She looked at the calm guards before adding, "Actually, Kagome and Itachi are the only ones that became adults before the others since they happened to be younger at that time."

Around the entire room, there was talk about what they just learned. While they were whispering among themselves, Itachi and Kagome were looking at each other. It might not look it from another point of view, but they were silently asking questions.

After a while, Itachi nodded his agreement to whatever Kagome asked him. She turned to her father, the leader of the village, and her sensei and then to the entire hall.

"If you all would like a demonstration of what we are capable of doing, Malfoy, then I can quickly show you what I did earlier today to prove myself. Since it is only me you are judging, then it wouldn't be a problem for you, would it?" asked Kagome.

Everyone in the hall erupted in a great loud noise. They all wanted to see what a little girl like Kagome was capable of doing. If she proved herself worthy of protecting them, then they couldn't wait until DADA classes since she would be there to help out if needed.

**_Well, there you go! Another chapter for this fic... please review!! Hope you all have a very merry Christmas!!_**

**_-Ichigo Mirai_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, here's another chapter! I've had this done for a while now, but I haven't been able to upload it yet until today! *no school* I've been busy with my other stories and school, of course. I have this huge project that I have to do since it's due on March 10... English American Lit. *hate that class!*_

_Well, enjoy the new installment!_

**Disclaimer-I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, and/or Harry Potter! They belong to their repected owner who I have no relation to...**

**Recap:**

_Everyone looked around and saw that it was Draco Malfoy that said that. Since it was the guards that were insulted, Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at Kagome and Itachi before Orochimaru said, "Yes they are a bit young, but they are qualified to be here."_

"_If fact, they have been adults since they became shinobi of our village," added Tsunade once Orochimaru was done. She looked at the calm guards before adding; "Actually, Kagome and Itachi are the only ones that became adults before the others since they happened to be younger at that time."_

_Around the entire room, there was talk about what they just learned. While they were whispering among themselves, Itachi and Kagome were looking at each other. It might not look it from another point of view, but they were silently asking questions._

_After a while, Itachi nodded his agreement to whatever Kagome asked him. She turned to her father, the leader of the village, and her sensei and then to the entire hall._

"_If you all would like a demonstration of what we are capable of doing, Malfoy, then I can quickly show you what I did earlier today to prove myself. Since it is only me you are judging, then it wouldn't be a problem for you, would it?" asked Kagome._

_Everyone in the hall erupted in a great loud noise. They all wanted to see what a little girl like Kagome was capable of doing. If she proved herself worthy of protecting them, then they couldn't wait until DADA classes since she would be there to help out if needed._

End Recap

Chapter 5-Proving themselves

Everyone in the Great Hall waited patiently to listen to the Malfoy heir answer the newly identified second captain. They didn't have to wait long until they heard a student get up from their seat and head straight towards the stage where the guards, teachers, and guests were.

The student was none other that Malfoy. He glared up at Kagome before saying with anger for being humiliated, "I accept your challenge. You will be shown to the school that you can't protect us after I'm done with you."

Kagome smirked at the Malfoy heir. He didn't know what was coming to him since he accepted the challenge. She turned towards her team and her brother's team as well. She quickly nodded her head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She reappeared behind Malfoy with a kunai pointed at her neck ready to slice his neck open if necessary. She didn't have to wait long before the little weasel noticed she was behind him instead of where she was before.

He quickly turned around, which wasn't a good idea. When he turned around, the kunai sliced a little bit of his neck. He was oblivious to the little bit of blood running down his neck and into the front of his shirt.

"H-How did y-you get h-here so quickly? You can't apparate in Hogwarts!" stuttered Malfoy once he recovered from being in shock.

Kagome smirked and looked up into Malfoy's face. She answered, "Simple. I can 'apparate' here because I'm not a witch; I'm a ninja along with my friends and family. We can all do it once we are trained."

"That still doesn't explain how you can do that," sneered Malfoy. He thought, _'I'll show her who's boss. I'll show that she's nothing but a killer.'_

"It's called a technique that we ninja have. We use it to get to places that can make us get to our destination faster," answered Kagome. She had no idea why she would answer him, but for some odd reason, she did.

"Since I'm the one being challenged, I get to choose where we battle, right?" asked Malfoy. She agreed. "Then I choose the Quidditch Stadium tomorrow after lunch. Unless, you have something to do during that time?"

Kagome thought about it for a minute. She looked at the high table where her sensei was and silently asked the same question. He shook his head. He didn't have anything he wanted to do during that time period.

"I have nothing to do during that period of time. I do have training in the morning with my team, but that is about all," confirmed Kagome. She looked at Itachi and nodded her head. He knew what was coming now. "If you will all excuse me, I have to run around the lake for my punishment."

Before Malfoy or anyone else could say anything else, Kagome disappeared again. However, unlike last time, everyone knew where she was headed.

Up at the high table, Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement about what was going on. He should have seen this coming when the young Malfoy heir insulted the ninja who were to guard the school but didn't think about it further.

Dumbledore walked up to Tsunade and the others before addressing the school, "Due to unfortunate events, all classes will be canceled tomorrow after lunch to watch the match between a young captain of a squad against a sixth year student.

"Again, I ask that everyone please respect the guards as you would your own parents. They will not hesitate to put you in your place in this school. Now, Tsunade-sama has a few extra words she has to say, then she must leave as well as Fugaku-sama."

Everyone in the room turned from Dumbledore to the blonde-haired hokage to the black-haired shinobi. Once everyone's attention was on them, Tsunade began,

"We have enjoyed our short time here at Hogwarts, but we must leave to take care of our own village. We do hope that you will listen to your headmaster with regards to what will occur tomorrow after lunch. You will see how our people fight and conquer; no matter what the outcome is."

Here, Fugaku added, "Do not be afraid of what you might see from the battle. They will never use the techniques they have against you unless you provoke them, like Mr. Malfoy has today. They can be deadly if accurate, can kill you if necessary, and destroy your hope of winning the match if you face them."

"I do believe that is about all that we have to say, so will the guards please return to their posts?" ordered Orochimaru towards both squads. "You will be notified if anything is wrong with Kagome, that is, if anything is wrong with her."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," came the voices of every shinobi in the squads. As one, they disappeared in a puff of smoke back to their places. Only Itachi was left since he had guard duty in the Great Hall.

Tsunade turned back towards Dumbledore and nodded her head that said he could continue with his words before they left. Since Dumbledore understood the meaning of why she would do that, he announced to the entire hall,

"Now that the newly acquainted guards have shown who they really are, I suggest that every student here abide to their laws and rules while they are staying here. Also, I think everyone should finish their meals and return to their dorms since we have wasted enough time here."

With that final note, Dumbledore went back to his seat at the middle of the high table. Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Fugaku soon left the hall with a quick look towards Itachi behind the table.

While Dumbledore and the others were giving their speeches, Kagome was somewhat growling as she ran around the lake. Of course, she had been using chakra to run faster, but Itachi never said she couldn't do that. He just said to pick one or the other.

"Stupid Itachi-nii. Making me do something just because I was supporting my friends and family. It's that Malfoy's entire stupid fault! If he didn't say anything about us, then I wouldn't be here running around this enormous lake!" scowled Kagome as she ran.

Even though she was running with chakra, she was only about halfway done with the amount of running she had to do. She had to make it look like she was out here running for a long time before going back inside and confronting Itachi and Orochimaru with her progress.

While she was on the last few runs around the lake, she saw three figures walk out the place where she was to stay for a year or so. She quickly paused to see who exactly it was. She saw her father, sensei, and hokage. She wouldn't be able to say anything to them since she was being punished, but she wanted to see them off.

After a while, she saw Tsunade and her father leave in a puff of smoke. There was only one other being left, and she guessed it was Orochimaru, who was ordered to watch over her until her sensei deemed her worthy of being out of his sight.

She began running again while looking out from the corner of her eyes to see her teacher watching her. She guessed that he could see her using chakra but didn't think more of it. If she would get more laps by using this method of getting it done quicker, then oh well. She would do it the hard way.

All the while she was running, she had thought of ways to show Malfoy that the guards weren't one to be taken lightly with. She would use a little taijutsu and, with her brother's and sensei's person, some genjutsu and ninjutsu.

In genjutsu, she would show him all her ideas for training her subordinates once they returned home. Of course, since some were a little awful to be placed on humans who weren't used to ninja arts, she would need permission first.

For her ninjutsu, she would probably use her clan's jutsus: the fire ones. After those, she would use lightning jutsus that she learned from Kakashi, Sasuke's sensei. She may also use some water ones to drown the Malfoy heir.

While thinking up ideas, she lost count of how many times she ran around the lake; therefore, she ran one more time. When she finished that last lap, she ran back towards Orochimaru to report in before bed.

"_I'm done, Orochimaru-sensei,"_ said Kagome in their native tongue. _"Can we go back inside now? I'm hungry… and tired."_

"_Hai, little one. Let's go back in then,"_ said Orochimaru after a while. _"Your brother would like a word with you before you retire tonight, I'm sure."_

With that, both sensei and student left the grounds to go back inside. They didn't say anything else on the way up to the room where the other guards were waiting for their friend and captain.

The next morning, Kagome walked down to the Great Hall with Itachi and Orochimaru following her every move. From where everyone else was looking, it looked like Kagome was being followed like an escape prisoner.

It very much had better be that for Kagome. She hated being punished like this by her father, brother, or mother, but she knew it was to protect her. They just didn't understand that she wasn't a weak little girl anymore; she could protect herself now that she was a captain of her own squad.

What was even more embarrassing was that almost everyone was in the hall eating his or her own meals. She saw Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table and almost ran over there, but a hand made a grab for her shirt collar.

As she was wearing her Uchiha dark blue high-collared shirt, navy blue pants, and dark nin-shoes, she was easy to catch. Her hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She turned around and glared at the owner of the hand.

It was Itachi.

"Ah, come on Itachi-nii-sama. Can I please go say hi to Harry and them? I'll be right back," begged Kagome. She didn't want to show herself like this, but she had no other way of getting out of her brother's hold.

Orochimaru and Itachi were watching Kagome try to get out of his hold on her shirt's collar. It wasn't going so well.

Itachi just sighed and released his hold. Since she would just be in the hall and where he could see her, he didn't have a problem with her seeing them. "Fine, but I'll be watching you. When you get hungry, come up to the table with Orochimaru-sama and myself."

Kagome agreed even though she had no choice. She was given little freedom while being punished, but she would take what was given to her. She quickly ran towards her friends and began talking to them.

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head. He looked over towards Kagome and then to Itachi. While they were walking towards the high table, he commented, _"You would give her anything she wanted if she asked, wouldn't you?"_

"_What do you mean, Orochimaru-sama? I'm just giving her some freedom while she has it,"_ said Itachi as he walked alongside his sister's teacher. _"She might not have enough time during classes, and I really don't want to be pegged as the 'bad brother' from her."_

"_Hai, but you would still give anything to her if she asked."_

"_Hai, but who wouldn't?"_

It was true. Who wouldn't give anything to Kagome if she asked? She always had an innocent look on her face when she asked or wanted something from her family or friends. You could almost say no, but then you would easily change it once you saw her face.

As Kagome reached Ron, Harry, and Hermione, she was starting to get hungry but waited until she at least talked to them before heading up towards the teachers' table.

Once she reached them, she was immediately thrown questions after questions for her to answer.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the teachers?" asked Ron. He didn't want to get rid of her, but she was going to be a teacher for god's sake! She shouldn't be with the other students.

"Itachi-nii-sama said I could come over here and talk before I eat… even though I have to go up there and eat with them," mumbled Kagome. She didn't like the arrangements that her brother and teacher made for her punishments, but she had no choice.

"What are you going to do to Malfoy? Are you really going to kill him like your status tells us?" asked Hermione curious as ever about what is going to happen.

Harry just sits there listening to the conversation between Kagome and Hermione about later today. He didn't want to say anything in case he made anyone angry about what he says. He would just have to wait until Malfoy was shown what they could do to say what he wanted to say.

After a few more minutes of talking to the Golden Trio, Kagome bid them good-bye and left to head up towards the teachers' table. Once there, she sat between Orochimaru and Itachi. They didn't say anything to her, but she knew that she wasn't out of trouble as of yet.

That day's morning lessons were tiresome as everyone was waiting impatiently until the afternoon fight at the Quidditch pitch. No one really paid any attention to the lessons as they were all asking the teachers about he upcoming fight between a guard and a student.

The only class that was full of excitement was Defense Against the Dark Arts since the guard fighting was the other teacher. Instead of doing work, Itachi and Kagome were asked questions about what she would be doing to Malfoy during her match.

They didn't say anything about what they were going to do. Between classes, Kagome asked Itachi and Orochimaru if she could use some ninjutsu and genjutsu against the little student, and her answer was a 'yes, but only non-sever ones'.

Finally, it was time for the fight between Slytherin and guard. No one wanted to eat for they were excited to see just what the guards could really do against the Death Eaters and anyone that didn't belong to the Hogwarts crowd.

--

_Well, there you guys go! Another chapter! Please let me know what you think about this so far! If you guys wanted a fight scene in this, then I am so sorry to tell you that it isn't in this one. I am terrible at those types of things!_

_Please review!!!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	6. Notice

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this isn't another chapter. Instead, this is a notice saying that I might not be adding another chapter just yet. Some things have come up in my family and it's taking its toll on everyone.

Right now, my entire family's lives are on hold since the passing of my grandfather. He died yesterday afternoon. I just wanted you all to know that I might not be updating soon as we are all dealing with the death…

Please continue reading this story if you wish and I will get back on the new chapters soon.

With regards,

Ichigo Mirai


	7. Chapter 6

_So, it's been a while since I've updated, huh? Sorry for the delay in the update block... I've been away for a few weeks this Summer. I went to camp for a week and then I went to TN for a few weeks after that. So, sorry for the wait!_

_Hopefully, I won't be keeping you this long again, but school starts again soon, in couple of weeks, so I'll try to keep up with the updates. I hope this makes up for the long wait since I've worked really hard on the fight scene in this... So, ENJOY!!_

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Harry Potter... they belong to their respected owners.

_**Recap:**_

After a few more minutes of talking to the Golden Trio, Kagome bid them good-bye and left to head up towards the teachers' table. Once there, she sat between Orochimaru and Itachi. They didn't say anything to her, but she knew that she wasn't out of trouble as of yet.

_That day's morning lessons were tiresome as everyone was waiting impatiently until the afternoon fight at the Quidditch pitch. No one really paid any attention to the lessons as they were all asking the teachers about he upcoming fight between a guard and a student._

_The only class that was full of excitement was Defense Against the Dark Arts since the guard fighting was the other teacher. Instead of doing work, Itachi and Kagome were asked questions about what she would be doing to Malfoy during her match._

_They didn't say anything about what they were going to do. Between classes, Kagome asked Itachi and Orochimaru if she could use some ninjutsu and genjutsu against the little student, and her answer was a 'yes, but only non-sever ones'._

_Finally, it was time for the fight between Slytherin and guard. No one wanted to eat for they were excited to see just what the guards could really do against the Death Eaters and anyone that didn't belong to the Hogwarts crowd._

_**End Recap**_

**Chapter 6:** Fight

As the entire student body made their way to the Quidditch pitch, no one noticed that the shinobi that was supposed to guard them change their appearance. The students kept walking towards the pitch like nothing was really going on and that there was a match going to happen now instead of the regular times.

The shinobi changed their appearance to match the rest of the student body so that it would be easier on their parts to blend in with the crowd. Since they would be protecting the school and its inhabitants, they spread out in the stands to stop the curious students from jumping into the battle that was going to happen soon.

Since there wasn't that many of them to start with, they decided to make multiple clones to make sure that every area was covered before signaling that everything was ready to begin.

Out on the field, there were only two figures. One boy and girl were staring at each other before the girl turned towards the stands and nodding slightly towards someone. She received the 'okay' to begin the fight.

The girl, Kagome Uchiha, turned back towards the male, Draco Malfoy, and said, "We can now begin since the students and faculty are protected from any spells of any kind are shot out of bounds. Do you have any questions so far?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a few seconds until he asked, "What are the boundaries for the spells being used?"

"Non that are severe may be used. You can not kill me without being killed by every ninja here today," answered Kagome with an emotionless look on her face. "If you wish to kill me now, then you might want to dig your own grave first before that."

Draco snorted softly as he agreed to the terms of the fight. He quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her as she herself pulled out three kunai.

No one moved as the participants of the match squared off, ready to attack whenever given the chance.

As Draco eyed the kunai in Kagome's hands, he quickly thought of what she might have done with them. Thinking quickly, he yelled out for everyone to hear, "_Conjunctivitus_!" **(1)**

There was a slight bright light that came out from the wizard's wand towards Kagome. Since she didn't know what it would do to her, she didn't think anything of it until it suddenly hit her square in the chest.

At first no one said anything in the stands, until some of the Slytherins started cheering. Obliviously, they knew what that particular spell was.

Kagome looked around the field and growled in frustration. She could hardly see where anything was in front of her, but she did sense where everyone was, including the sneaky little ferret.

Going with her senses, she threw all three kunai at the unsuspecting Malfoy heir. They only scraped him on his arms and legs, but it was enough to get his attention from the crowds and onto her. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was shocked and angry about his spell not working.

She didn't want to prompt him, but what he said next almost made her wish she could, "What happened to my spell?! It should have left you blind to what you see around you!"

She didn't say anything. She learned from lessons with Orochimaru and Itachi that talking will only get you in trouble during fights. Instead, she quickly made some hand seals to summon shadow clones. She made an extra five with her amount of chakra.

Draco stared at the six Kagome's in front of him. He couldn't tell which one was the real one since they looked exactly alike. He started to back up in fear of what SIX of the shinobi could do until he realized where he was and glared darkly at the young captains.

"You're resorting to having more of you? It won't do you any good since I have the most superior steps to take out more than one opponent," snidely said Malfoy. He was, of course, bluffing, but she already knew that.

She snorted quietly and whispered some commands to her clones. Each one went around Draco to surround him while the original started to make hand seals. Once they were complete, she said, "_Amaterasu._" (2)

From the original came black flames that were really hot as they almost reached Draco. He didn't want to burn to death, so he quickly said, "_Aguamenti._" (3)

Kagome, who didn't want to get hit by any more spells, jumped out of the way and made a large amount of space between them. She quickly thought of her own techniques that she could use against the young wizard.

She thought five different jutsus that she sent to her clones. She watched as the five clones each made different hand seals.

The first clone shouted out, "_Kanashibari no Jutsu_". (4)

Draco froze on the spot while in mid-turn towards the voice that said the jutsu. He could still hear what was going on around him, but he couldn't move. Since he could still hear, he heard from the other side of him,

"_Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu_" (5)

Even though he was frozen on the spot, he could still feel some kind of chilling going down his back. He tried to move his head from its spot. When he tried, he saw a black dragon glistening towards him ready to attack. He wanted to scream right there and then, but the spell from before kept him in line of target.

After a while, he could feel his limbs going back to normal. He started to move his legs and arms. Once they were under control again, he ran away from the still glistening black dragon.

"W-What is that t-thing?"

"That is a black dragon made of ice. Hope you can run really quick since he just wants to attack you right now," said the second clone that made the jutsu.

Draco made his eyes widened in fear. He began to run away towards the farthest side of the field from Kagome and her crazy clones.

He didn't get far when he heard something come from the side of him, "_Suiton: Suigadan_". (6)

Malfoy turned towards the gushing bullets of water that were coming towards him in rushing waves. He quickly and silently made a bubblehead charm that surrounded his head just in the right moment.

There was a round of shocked gasps and astonishment from the stands when Draco got covered in water. The clones of Kagome ran towards the boy surrounded in water. They wanted to get a closer look to see if any of their attacks hit him.

The first and second clone cheered as their attacks did their jobs while the third just growled low. She saw the bubble around his head protecting him from being drowned.

However, as the original Kagome walked towards the group, she said in a threatening tone, "You might wish to quit now while you're behind. If you stand up now, you will face the next attack by the hands of my fourth clone."

Draco cancelled the charm and sat up some to look straight in her cold, emotionless eyes. He didn't really need to think of his answer when he already had it on the tip of his tongue, "No way am I giving up."

Kagome shrugged slightly and sighed. She nodded her consent to the fourth clone and watched as her clone said,

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_". (7)

Malfoy quickly got up and summoned more water to put out the fire around him and then cried out, "_Defodio_!" (8)

He watched as his spell hit the fourth clone. He saw the Kagome figure poof into a cloud of smoke before he turned back towards the other three that were huddled together in back of him.

Instead of waiting for another attack by the Uchiha captain, he quickly called out another spell, "_Diffindo_!" (9)

With another loud sound, there was only two Kagome's left. The real Kagome sighed before she cancelled the last clone, which made Draco turn around to face the real Kagome.

"Finally decided to show yourself? Even after hiding behind those clones of yours?" sneered Draco, as he got ready to cast another spell. However, what he didn't expect was to get burned by a dragon made of fire.

When the fire disappeared, he heard Kagome as she answered his unspoken question, "_Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu_". (10)

Draco quickly got back on his feet and wanted to charge at his opponent but realized he couldn't even move without moving his burned body and clothes. He sighed in defeat before he called out loudly, "I give."

With those two words, there were a lot of 'poof's going off letting everyone know that the guards are gone and everything is back to normal. The students just sat in there seats until one by one people began clapping at the astonishing display of power that the shinobi from another country had.

Up in the teacher's stands, Dumbledore was the first to get out of his shocked state and made his voice sound much louder as he said, "Now that the fight is over, please, students, return to your common rooms. We will have classes again tomorrow morning regular time."

With that announcement, the student body returned back towards the castle while being followed by different members of the ANBU teams staying. The only people not following were Itachi, Orochimaru, and Kagome. They stayed in the field until everyone got out except for the teachers.

Snape and McGonagall followed Dumbledore as they walked towards the three shinobi. Once they were facing each other, Dumbledore asked, "Was that last move fatal?"

Orochimaru laughed but calmed down a few minutes later. He answered, "Of course it was. All of those were fatal, but she wouldn't harm another student unless she really wanted to. Right Kagome?"

"Hai," answered the young Uchiha. "What did you think of the fight, Dumbledore-sama? Snape-sensei? McGonagall-sensei?"

Dumbledore turned to his colleges and said, "I do believe that we will have a very good term this year. No one will mess with the guards after this display of power. What do you think, Minerva?"

"I would have to agree on that. If you didn't mean to harm the students, I would have taken those attacks and died right there and then. Those were very powerful," said McGonagall while looking at the young Uchiha that suddenly caught her attention.

"Severus?"

Snape collected his thoughts for a few minutes and answered, "I was impressed with the amount of skill you held here today. However, if the Dark Lord were to hear of what conspired today, we all would be in deep trouble since he would want to capture one of you to use against us in the war."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that he isn't going to find out, isn't it?" asked Itachi as he decided to join the conversation.

They started walking back towards the school in silence. No one said anything and no one saw anything, especially if that something was a person walking in the wrong direction.

This person was walking towards the end of the apparition wards.

_Well, there you go! Another chapter that might be a little shorter than the others, but it'll do for now... I think... Anyway, please read and review!! I look forward to your reviews!_

_Here are the English versions of the jutsus and spells I found while surfing the net for them... _

**1: Conjunctivitus Curse-affects the victim's vision  
2: _Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)-jet-black flames said to be as hot as the Sun  
_3: Aguamenti  
4: _Kanashibari no Jutsu-Temporary Paralysis Technique  
_5: _Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu-Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm  
_6: _Suiton: Suigadan- Water Release: Water Fang Bullet  
_7: _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique  
_8: Defodio (Gouging Spell)-causes deep gouges to appear in the object targeted by the spell  
9: Diffindo-tears the target or a specific area on the target  
10: _Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu-Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique_**


	8. Chapter 7

_I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I have been really really busy with school and my own life... School has been hectic since they started this 'block schedule' with us for the first time. It's all study and no play since you only have certain classes for half a year (only one semester). I happen to have started this chapter earlier in the summer time, but I haven't been able to continue it until Christmas Break... (Summer I was in TN and Camp, and Thanksgiving I was with family in TN...)_

_So, I hope this makes up for the long wait... I will try to update a lot quicker next time! Oh yeah, if any us you guys are reading Midnight Twilight, I am really sorry for that wait too, but I am redoing it completely. I have started that as well, but my flashdrive is with a friend and will get it back once shool starts again. I will be able to work on it once I get to a computer in school that day since I do have one computer class there..._

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha, Naruto, and/or Harry Potter... They belong to their own respected owners and not I... wish I did though!**

_**Recap**_

_Dumbledore turned to his colleges and said, "I do believe that we will have a very good term this year. No one will mess with the guards after this display of power. What do you think, Minerva?"_

"_I would have to agree on that. If you didn't mean to harm the students, I would have taken those attacks and died right there and then. Those were very powerful," said McGonagall while looking at the young Uchiha that suddenly caught her attention._

"_Severus?"_

_Snape collected his thoughts for a few minutes and answered, "I was impressed with the amount of skill you held here today. However, if the Dark Lord were to hear of what conspired today, we all would be in deep trouble since he would want to capture one of you to use against us in the war."_

"_Well, then, it's a good thing that he isn't going to find out, isn't it?" asked Itachi as he decided to join the conversation._

_They started walking back towards the school in silence. No one said anything and no one saw anything, especially if that something was a person walking in the wrong direction._

_This person was walking towards the end of the apparition wards._

End Recap

**Chapter 7**: Mysterious Figures and Classes

The mysterious person who witnessed the fight between Draco Malfoy and a guard disappeared to report back to his master. This person was a rat. A big rat that would give his own life for something foolish and unimportant. The creature's name was Peter Pettigrew, or better known as Wormtail.

Once the rat disappeared from the grounds, he reappeared near a house on a hill. This house was near a village and surrounded by a graveyard. The home was called Riddle Manor. There were wards around the house to prevent others from seeing what occurred inside and the horrible sounds from reaching the small town.

Wormtail swiftly walked towards the front of the manor and went inside. He watched where he was going once inside to not disturb anyone or anything that was practically alive in there. He trudged up stairs towards a small room that was lightly furnished with a fireplace, furniture, and other small things.

The rat bowed once he entered the room and waited for the hissed 'enter' from the only other person in the room.

The other creature was a mix between a snake and a man. He had bony white hands, arms, and face. He had only twin holes for nostrils. He had no hair whatsoever on top of his head. He had black wizard robes on with dark green lining on the inside and edges of the robes. His name was Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort to all of his Death Eaters.

Voldemort waited patiently for the report of what he sent his little rat on to Hogwarts. When it was taking too long for him, he hurriedly ordered,

"Well? What happened at the blasted school today to cause such a ruckus?"

Wormtail tried to get some coherent thoughts together, but that didn't turn out too well, "W-Well, my l-lord, t-there w-was a f-f-fight a-against one of the n-new g-guards a-and the l-little M-Malfoy. It didn't turn out in the Malfoy's favor a-and the winner was the l-little g-guard instead."

Voldemort looked at the rat in front of him and growled. He didn't want any of his plans to get tarnished just because the school had received some new guards to improve the security around the school. He knew from some inside sources that the wards around the school wouldn't help any once he took them down one by one. However, the 'new guards' might be a hassle to put up with once he attacks the school.

"So, instead of the young Malfoy gaining victory, the girl won the match… how interesting," murmured Voldemort as he scratched his chin with his hands. He turned back towards Wormtail and continued, "We will have to watch out for these new guards before and during our attack in a few months time. We wouldn't want to get killed by our wrong calculations, would we?"

"N-No, m-milord! W-We w-wouldn't w-w-want that at all," said Wormtail quickly.

Wormtail was trying to get away from the madman that was now laughing hysterically when he heard a yell of, "CRUCIO!"

Next thing he knew, he was withering in pain caused by the curse. He fell on his knees in pain while still crying out in sheer terror. He lasted for a few minutes before Voldemort pulled the curse off and said quietly,

"I will not handle news that I didn't want to hear. I will not tolerate failure from anyone much less my own servants!"

Voldemort sat back in his chair and watched his rat of a servant twitch in his unconsciousness. He would have to wait until he woke up before he could get a good idea on what these new guards' powers are before the final touches on his plans would go into effect.

* * *

Back with the school, every student was talking about what had just transpired outside in the Quidditch Pitch. As it was almost dinnertime, Dumbledore cancelled all classes until the next day since no one would be able to pay attention with all the commotion.

Once at dinner, Dumbledore stood and addressed the entire school, "I hope everyone has learned not to underestimate the newest members of Hogwarts. I'm afraid that if you all don't take their warnings clearly, then you would all have signed your death slip. However, let us just remember what had happened outside and continue with what we will be doing from now on. Are there any questions about we all witnessed?"

No answer came in the forms of students and teacher alike. Afterwards, Dumbledore sat down and summoned the food to appear on the five tables. His twinkling blue eyes looked upwards towards the enchanted ceiling and saw the two captains watching everyone in the Hall eating and chatting about simple nothingness.

* * *

The next day everyone was talking about when they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now that they knew what the new professors were capable of, they couldn't wait to be taught some of that if they could.

During breakfast that morning, Fox and Raven were patrolling inside the Great Hall. Of course, no one seemed to notice them since they were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"_Do you have any idea what the squirt and your brother will be teaching this morning with the sixth year lions and snakes?"_ asked Fox.

Raven nodded his head in disagreement. He knew that it was something related to them, but he had no idea what. It may be the different fighting styles learned in the Academy, the clan taijutsu—well maybe not those--, or even the other styles that they might have learned with their respected teacher.

"_No idea. Probably different things ranging in just taijutsu… some of these kids don't have the large amounts of energy for genjutsu and ninjutsu," _answered Raven thinking about his siblings.

"Oh well… the little kiddies will have to wait until classes start to know what is going on then! Hehehehehe!"

"_What are you laughing at?"_

"_Nothing… Just that the 'Golden Trio' is trying to listen to our conversation, but since we're talking in our native language, they can't understand us."_

"_Why is that funny to you, dobe?"_

"_HEY! Don't call me 'dobe', teme! I can beat you in a fight any day any time," _said Naruto after a few moments of trying to figure out what he wanted to say as a comeback. "Besides, I think it's just funny to me. I seem to think everything is funny in my opinion."

"Figures," Sasuke whispered to himself.

* * *

Down below, the Golden Trio tried to listen to the two guards conversing about something or the other. They figured it was about lessons and the other kids but had no clue since they were talking in Japanese.

"Wonder what they're talking about this early in the morning," said Harry as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Yeah, but we'll probably figure it out later since we have our own resident language translator, Hermione," whispered Ron to Harry. He only made it loud enough for Harry to hear since he really liked his face the way it was… and not punched in like a pug. **(I just love pugs! My best friend has one, and he's just too cute!)**

Harry just looked at Ron like he was just crazy and shook his head. He sometimes didn't understand his friend, but it never changed from their first year together. They went through many things together to get this far, and nothing would change that.

The silence was interrupted when Hermione said, "We may as well get to class. We have Potions first and then DADA with Professors Itachi and Kagome. Well, are you coming?"

The two boys quickly finished their food and ran to catch up with their friend. They didn't have to run very fun when they saw her just outside the door leaning on the wall for them. They glared at her while she just laughed at them and continued on to Potions in the dungeons with the Slytherins.

Once there the three Gryffindors swiftly walked into the room before Snape could take any points before the lesson actually started.

The lesson was long and brutal since only Hermione read the chapter that they happened to cover that day. So, when called upon, the house of lions lost a lot of points. Even the points that Hermione received for the right answers didn't reach the amount taken away.

"I can't believe we lost over thirty points in there! What was he thinking with giving us all those questions that are either above our year or just review from all the other years put together?!" screamed Ron as they walked out of the potions classroom.

"We'll have to worry about that later since we have to hurry to the DADA room. I can't wait until class starts today!" exclaimed Hermione. "I wonder what we're doing today?"

As the three ran towards their next class, they saw a piece of parchment on the door as they neared it. It read:

**Defense Against the Dark Arts class shall be held outside near the Black Lake for the rest of the week. All classes should report there immediately. **

_**Uchiha Itachi and Kagome**_

_**Lord Orochimaru**_

"Well, that gives us some clue as to what the lesson is all about," stated Harry as they turned around and headed outside towards the Black Lake. "Still leaves a big gap onto what we're actually going to learn."

"No kidding, Harry, but it should be interesting since it is outside," said Ron.

"Come on boys. We better get there before we lose anymore points, and we'll miss something important in the lesson," urged Hermione as they all but ran towards the Black Lake.

_Well? What do you all think? I know this may be short compared to the others, but I promise to update sooner than this time..._

_I hope everyone has a very SAFE and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!_

_Ichigo Mirai_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Here you all go! I was really bored in one of my classes and decided to start this again. I had started this earlier, but never finished due to a very big load of school work! We had to change our schedules at the start of the new year, and it really stinks!!! new classes except for two and new teachers and rules!_**

**_Anyway, I was able to finish this today after working on it for about three hours in class-yesterday: 1 hr and 30 min. and today: 1 hr and 30 min. _**

**_Also, for those of you who are reading Midnight Twilight, the revised first chapter will be up sometime this weekend or next week! I had to take alot to consider about what I'm going to be doing to that... Sorry for the really long wait!! I'll try to continue it quicker, or I might just put it on hold until I finish this, which won't be that much longer. I might finish this within a few chapters..._**

**_Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer_-Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't think any of them are Ichigo Mirai or Ro-chan... no matter how much I wish they did...**

**Chapter 8:** Defense Against the Dark Arts

As the students of both Slytherin and Gryffindor reached the Black Lake, they saw two of the new guards, Dog and Phoenix, talking with Professors Itachi and Kagome. Off to the side of the Lake was Orochimaru with Spider. The students knew that since Panther and Leopard were medics that they would probably be in the Hospital Wing awaiting orders in case of emergencies.

Once they all gathered around the six newcomers, Itachi said, "Today we shall work with getting each one of you in a position where you would be able to fight if you lost your wands. How many here can fight without their wands?"

Out of all the students, only a few raised their hands. However, none of them happened to be pureblooded… only muggle-born. Harry raised his hand since he had to defend himself against his cousin and his friends a couple of times during the summer holidays.

"This is just wonderful. Since most of have no idea what we are going to do today, we shall just have some volunteers. Dog, Phoenix, and Spider shall demonstrate while Weasel and Wolf along with their medic, Panther, show each one of you what we all learned early in life in our own home," announced Orochimaru.

However, a Slytherin said, "If the Captains Weasel and Wolf are the teachers, then what does that makes you? We were only told that Professors Itachi and Kagome were the only teachers."

"Mr. Malfoy, you just lost 10 points from Slytherin for disrespect to your teacher," said Kagome in her emotionless voice. "It is true that Itachi and I are the teachers, but Orochimaru-sensei is MY teacher, along with Dog and Spider's sensei. If you have a problem with three teachers, then take it up with Dumbledore-sama."

"In the meantime, just follow our instructions and don't complain. We are trying to get each of you ready in case you are attacked," continued Itachi. "Since we have no other instructions, everyone needs to pair off into groups of three. There should only be five groups."

Everyone did as they were told. Harry, Ron, and Hermione paired off together and watched as only two groups were composed of Gryffindor and two of Slytherin. There was one extra Gryffindor and two Slytherins left when everyone was paired off. That group of teenagers had no choice but to be paired once Itachi forced them to work together.

"I highly think this will work as a way to get the two Houses together," whispered Ron as the teachers and guards walked away towards the Lake's shore.

"What are they doing now?" asked Hermione as she was the only one watching what the teachers were doing. She saw them not stop walking towards the water's edge. "They're going to get all wet if they keep going like they are."

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Orochimaru's voice came from behind her. "They are going to be teaching on the water today since it will most likely get everyone's attention that way than on the ground."

Hermione turned around quickly and stared at the snake-like man behind her. Ron and Harry turned around as well once she asked,

"How are they going to be able to walk on water since no one can logically walk of water?" asked Hermione. The other two people of the Golden Trio agreed with her.

He looked at them like they were crazy. "Did you three attend the match yesterday in the field?"

They nodded their heads. They saw what had happened to Malfoy, what their teacher did to said Slytherin, and what the outcome was. They figured that what happened yesterday was something that must have been related to it.

"What you're saying is that what they're doing is the same thing that they did yesterday?" asked Ron while looking at the five of them. They didn't see Panther come up next to the snake teacher.

"You are exactly correct. We have our own magic that makes all that happen. What you're about to see helps us get to very high places and gain information around us without others noticing us," answered Panther.

"Ah, Panther, I thought you were with Kagome and Itachi. What are you doing here?" asked Orochimaru.

"_They told me to get you settled with the teens and get them started while they show them what they need to do," _said Panther. She turned towards the three Gryffindors and said, "You all need to start watching Dog and Spider while Phoenix and I walk around fixing your stances to somewhat match Itachi-sensei and Kagome."

"What are we doing this for?" asked Harry very curious as to what is going on.

Instead of answering, Panther just pointed towards Dog and Spider as they both squared off and started going at each other with their fists and kicks.

Dog threw his left fist towards Spider's left cheek and was only blocked at the last minute. Spider threw the same fist and amount of strength towards Dog and barely missed as Dog jumped out of the way in a very slim second.

Harry wanted to ask something of Panther and turned around to only face air as the medic was already fixing stances of some other Gryffindors. He turned back around to watch the two ANBU fight each other when another voice cut in behind him.

"You know, you should really watch Weasel and Wolf. Dog and Spider don't need anymore audience attraction than what they have back at home and here," said Phoenix once Harry turned around to see the familiar mask. "Then again, if they get anymore audience, then their fan girls would probably chase away anyone trying to get to 'their' men…"

"Um… sure… will we be able to do all of that once we get the basics down?" asked Harry as he turned towards Wolf and followed her instructions with the help of Phoenix.

It was a simple stance that every young ninja had to learn at the beginning of their training in the academy. Once that stance was set, Harry turned towards where Hermione and Ron were to see them still on the first one.

He almost forgot what he asked when Phoenix answered,

"You might if you really paid attention to the lessons being given, or you could always continue working on it once we leave here at the end of the year or whenever."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were staying here all year to teach DADA."

"We are only here until the school isn't under attack by that Voldie person any longer. We are under contract to stay here until no further threat is accessed."

"So, you're only here just to make sure that Voldemort stays away? Shouldn't you stay here in case any of his followers decide to follow in his footsteps once he's gone?" asked a curious, yet furious, Harry.

He stepped out of the next stance that he was copying from Kagome and glared up at Phoenix as he helped Ron and Hermione into the first stance once again. He saw the fiery hair shake his head a few times before he turned towards Harry. Emerald green clashed with aqua blue-green.

"You just don't get it, do you?" asked Shippo. "We're helping you out with destroying this evil when we have our own troubles in our home. We don't have to be here, but our leader sent us here to help. Also, we're here because we don't want to have to leave any of you without your parents."

"If you don't want to be here, then just leave! We don't need you or any of the others!" yelled Harry. He ignored what his friends were saying to him as the two professors dismissed class early once they heard the argument. "Besides, most of don't really have any parents to return home to after this! It would still be the same for us!"

The students stared in astonishment at the retreating figure of one Mr. Potter before also leaving the quiet guards and teachers. They all knew what the savior was thinking when he said that.

Once the entire class left, the guards turned towards the Lake and joined Sesshomaru and Naraku and battled each other. Kagome and Orochimaru fought while Itachi and Shippo went against each other. Sango watched from the shore in case she needed to jump into action and help one of the others from some injuries.

The battles didn't last long since it was the nearing lunch, but there were victories between them. Itachi won over Shippo; Sesshomaru and Naraku tied since they basically knew each other's moves before they were even dealt out; Orochimaru conquered against Kagome.

Sango left towards the Hospital Wing to help Madam Pomphrey and Sakura while the others left to join the students and other guards on duty. Kagome blended in with the walls on either side of the Great Hall while Itachi and Orochimaru walked up towards the teachers' table and began eating and talking with the Potions Master about some of the most deadliest brews. Some of that could give ideas on how to kill targets more efficiently.

_**(AN: I was going to leave it here, but I had a quick thought in my Wildlife Science class last period… I am now in Computer Application II. School is really boring now since we have to change our entire schedules just to get our credits!)**_

In a far away house… _**(Not sure how far away it really is…)**_

In Riddle Manor, the same snake-like creature sat in his throne like chair and considered all the ideas on what to do with the pests at Hogwarts. He had some ideas about just storming the school and forcing them out of their hiding places until the school is left wide open for attack, but figured that they would probably be expecting that in the first place.

The other one was that he could see if Severus was able to get some of his most loyal Death Eaters inside the school without the old goat and newly acquired pests knowing it.

However, Voldemort knew that he had a spy in his mists, but he didn't know who he could trust and couldn't trust. He didn't want to trust Severus with this important information in case he was the spy but knew there wasn't any other adult Death Eater there without them getting caught by someone or something.

He decided to just test his Potions Master's loyalty as he called out to his rat servant, "Wormtail!"

He heard the quick padding of shoes on floor and things getting broken as someone made their way towards his rooms. Once the sounds of breaking things stopped, he heard a small creak of the door opening to allow a small rat-creature inside.

"You called, my lord?" asked a quivering Pettigrew. He waited until his master held out his hand for Wormtail's left arm.

He gave it to him and waited until he felt the tip of a wand touch it to start flinching a little. It didn't last long as he felt the ongoing stab of pain go through the mark calling the Death Eater that his lord wanted.

Once that was done, he was dismissed to go greet the incoming minion that he would test out. As Wormtail scurried out of the room, he only heard the reoccurring sound of Riddle's laughter following him down the hall.

He didn't have to wait long before he was facing a pale white Snape walking quickly towards him. He bowed to his waist and told him to follow him to Tom. Pettigrew took Snape into the manor and directly to their master before any of them could get the _Crucio_ curse for lateness.

**_Well, what do you think? If there is something any of you wish to see next chapter, don't hesitate to let me know! I know this ends really horribly, but I need to think on what will happen next... I hope you all enjoyed this new installment and continue to read the next one._**

**_This might very well end between the next two chapters, but I'm still deciding..._**

**_Again, Midnight Twilight will be updated later this weekend or next week since I need to make some drastic changes! I'm really sorry for the long wait on that one!_**

**_Please continue to read both of these if you are! Thanks again and please leave a review!_**

**_Ichigo Mirai_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! You are probably going to kill me for the really long wait... I actually have an excuse, but it involves school and lots and lots of tests... However, good news to all! Yesterday was my last day of school until next year! Hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently than I have this past year... I know I haven't updated this since January, and I'm really, really, really sorry about that! ^_^"**

**I've been working on this somewhat in my computer class that I had, and had half of this done as well as the Midnight Twilight fic.**

**If anyone who reads this and Midnight Twilight, then MT will be updated soon as well seeing as how that is about half-way done. I just need to add a few more things to it, and it will be ready to be posted... However, I can't work on MT or this until next week seeing as how I'm going shopping for a black dress (again) tomorrow, I think. On Saturday, I'll be at a beach watching the boat races, and on Sunday, I'll be attending a school function since I had the top average of 5% of the students in my class. So, like I said, I won't be able to start on this again until Monday or Tuesday... depends on how much I can get done in a few hours time...**

**Plus, I also I have two other school functions to attend to on Thursday and Friday, seeing as Friday is GRADUATION! I'm going to miss some of my friends... :(**

**Well, enjoy the new chapter, and I hope you all review! I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but please just bear with me if I can't!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, and/or Naruto. They belong to their respected, brilliant owners that I have no relation to!**

_**Recap:**_

_Sango left towards the Hospital Wing to help Madam Pomphrey and Sakura while the others left to join the students and other guards on duty. Kagome blended in with the walls on either side of the Great Hall while Itachi and Orochimaru walked up towards the teachers' table and began eating and talking with the Potions Master about some of the most deadliest brews. Some of that could give ideas on how to kill targets more efficiently._

_In a far away house… __**(Not sure how far away it really is…)**_

_In Riddle Manor, the same snake-like creature sat in his throne like chair and considered all the ideas on what to do with the pests at Hogwarts. He had some ideas about just storming the school and forcing them out of their hiding places until the school is left wide open for attack, but figured that they would probably be expecting that in the first place._

_The other one was that he could see if Severus was able to get some of his most loyal Death Eaters inside the school without the old goat and newly acquired pests knowing it._

_However, Voldemort knew that he had a spy in his mists, but he didn't know who he could trust and couldn't trust. He didn't want to trust Severus with this important information in case he was the spy but knew there wasn't any other adult Death Eater there without them getting caught by someone or something._

_He decided to just test his Potions Master's loyalty as he called out to his rat servant, "Wormtail!"_

_He heard the quick padding of shoes on floor and things getting broken as someone made their way towards his rooms. Once the sounds of breaking things stopped, he heard a small creak of the door opening to allow a small rat-creature inside._

"_You called, my lord?" asked a quivering Pettigrew. He waited until his master held out his hand for Wormtail's left arm._

_He gave it to him and waited until he felt the tip of a wand touch it to start flinching a little. It didn't last long as he felt the ongoing stab of pain go through the mark calling the Death Eater that his lord wanted._

_Once that was done, he was dismissed to go greet the incoming minion that he would test out. As Wormtail scurried out of the room, he only heard the reoccurring sound of Riddle's laughter following him down the hall._

_He didn't have to wait long before he was facing a pale white Snape walking quickly towards him. He bowed to his waist and told him to follow him to Tom. Pettigrew took Snape into the manor and directly to their master before any of them could get the Crucio curse for lateness._

_**End Recap**_

**Chapter 9: ****Pranks and Talks**

While dinner in the Great Hall was progressing, there was one student who didn't know what to think after what had happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He had a lot to think about since one of the guards, Shippo, left him with a scalding remark about homeless families where they came from. He figured that since Kagome's father came here a couple of days ago that the guards all had parents. He never guessed that it wasn't true.

He thought he was alone in the parentless department…

He didn't know how wrong he was until he felt the glaring look from Fox since he happened to be in hearing range when he said that. He figured that no one would really care about him saying that since everyone pretty much knew their parents.

_I guess I was wrong to think that, especially around Fox and Professor Kagome… but what would you think if you heard them saying that they didn't have to be here unless ordered to? _Harry thought to himself. _Would I really think that they were homeless or at least didn't know who their parents were or are?_

He quickly looked around the room and saw that every guard was in the hall surrounding the students who were happily eating their own meals and talking about the lessons that they attended or the amount of homework one of the teachers gave them.

He quickly tuned them out to see that Tiger and Fox were talking quietly and Phoenix was grinning wildly like he accomplished something that was probably a prank or whatever in the eyes of his fellow ninjas.

If Harry and the others around him knew what he was like in the Leaf Village, then they would have run away the moment they saw the grinning little fox next to the wall on the far left… Instead, they weren't able to leave since they were practically frozen in their seats.

Harry looked up slowly and saw four dark spots hovering above the four House tables. Each one had the House crests and was matching in colors: emerald green, crimson red, bright yellow and dull purple. Each balloon matched Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw respectively.

He quickly tapped Ron, who was on his right, on the shoulder before pointing to the air with a weird look in his eyes. He didn't know what was in those balloons, but he knew that it wasn't good.

Ron and Hermione looked up after Harry got their attention and saw the exact same thing. They wondered if this was part of Peeves' plan to get back at the other students for ruining his fun with the first and second years going to their classes.

However, one look from Phoenix confirmed that it wasn't Peeves, but him. They didn't have much time to let the other Gryffindor students before Fox made a sweep of his hand and released the invisible strings that were holding the water-filled balloons on top of the unsuspecting students.

Every guard on duty just stood there waiting until Shippo and Naruto commenced their plan before jumping on the high table to avoid getting hit with the large amounts of water. They were the ones who figured that they deserved some pension since they were the ones insulted by the main figure of the Golden Trio.

Every student jumped up one hit with the large balloon, but didn't leave like some would have thought they would. They instead looked towards the laughing figures of Fox and Phoenix at the Head table. The students figured that the resident prankster would do this and not the new guards.

"_What in the blazes were you thinking about doing this to the students? You could have hurt them with that much amount of water!"_ yelled Itachi. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Naruto and Shippo looked towards each other than at Itachi. They shared another look with the students and sighed.

"They deserved it. _They practically said that all of us have parents and shouldn't be here in the first place! They think we should just return home to our own war with the Akatsuki before even helping them!"_ Naruto said. He changed from English to Japanese without even realizing it. He didn't really need all the other students knowing what had transpired between the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor DADA class.

"_That still doesn't excuse you for what you have done! Since you decided to take matters into your own hands, you will face the consequences for your actions. Since Shippo is on Kagome's assigned team, she will deal with him accordingly. Naruto, however, will be dealt with by me,"_ said Itachi. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "They will be dealt with by myself and Captain Wolf."

The headmaster just agreed and sent all students back to their respective dorms and those severely injured to be sent to the Hospital Wing. He took one look around the Great Hall and sighed. He summoned some house-elves to serve food in the common rooms for the students when they arrived. They had to at least finish their dinner.

Itachi and Kagome walked out of the Hall with the rest of their squads and headed towards the entrance and left the school. They walked towards the lake and pointed to it. Shippo and Naruto soon figured it out and gathered chakra to their feet and began running along the lake as punishment. Too bad that that wasn't the only thing they were doing as punishment.

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru followed the Golden Trio to keep an eye on them. Since the others were busy with punishments and training, he would have to keep an eye out for the little troublemaker. He followed them towards the Fat Lady and walked in when the others entered as well. He was caught just as the other students already there turned to see who entered the room.

"What's he doing here?" asked a third year. She had just gathered some food from the tables alongside the back wall when she saw who entered the Gryffindor commons beside the Golden Trio. "Shouldn't he be with those hooligans that caused that stupid prank?"

Everyone who heard her turned towards whom she was talking about. They soon found themselves looking at Orochimaru. Once they realized whom they were staring at, they turned back towards the tabled food and began eating or gathering said food.

Harry, daring as he was, walked towards the snake sannin and asked, "What brings you here of all places? Is there anything I, we, can help you with?"

Orochimaru turned to look at the young savior and answered, "Yes, there is. What did my team mean by what they said? I think they heard someone say that we needed to leave here and go back to our own war? Is there anyone you know of that may have said that?"

Harry suddenly looked guilty as he heard the ninja in front of him say something like what he said the guards during DADA. His face gave him away as he heard Orochimaru sigh before he offered to take the three Gryffindor teenagers to the ninja's rooms down the hall.

The three students looked at each other and followed the snake sannin towards the entrance to the common room and left to go down the hall. Once there, Orochimaru gave the slight hiss for the password, Konoha, as the trio walked towards him. He knew of the Potter boy being a snake speaker and wanted to give the password before he reached their own rooms so the boys wouldn't have it.

Once settled the snake hissed out, "So you were the one to say those things?"

Harry shook his head in agreement. He didn't know what to expect from the sannin, but he thought that being questioned wasn't one. He couldn't think more into his thoughts as he heard Ron answer,

"So what if he said those things? You shouldn't be here if you have your own war back home anyway! Why would you come help us if you have your own kind to protect?"

Orochimaru sneered and answered, "It is because you are at war that we are here. We do have our own citizens to protect, but we have plenty of other ninjas who are more than capable to protect them as we are here. We have had more wars than anyone could probably count."

He thought about the Kitsune attack on October 10th and some wars that each Hokage had to deal with while leading the village to greatness. There were treaties to be signed and death to deal with as well, but they always got that done within a few months to years.

However, these wizards couldn't even handle a war that has lasted fifteen years! You would think that they wouldn't leave an enormous burden on a young boy and his friends, but the wizards do that anyway.

"What did the guards mean that they have lost loved ones as well? Are they still losing them as we speak? What about their families?" asked Harry once he got over what Ron and Orochimaru said.

"We have lost a lot of people, both ninja and normal citizen. There are some ninjas that have grown up with an orphanage or on their own. Naruto, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Sango are prime examples," answered the famous snake sannin.

"What do you mean they are examples? Examples of being left alone after, what, a few years of their life?" asked Ron. Hermione, however, was silent as can be since she was soaking up all this information to question later on.

Orochimaru sighed for a moment to gather his thoughts. He then answered, "Naruto lost both his parents in one night: his mother to child birth, and his father during an attack on the village. His father was the Fourth Hokage, the fourth leader of our village. He was also my teammate's pupil.

"Shippo was found by the village after he lost his family to some missing ninjas that were after them from where they came from. He may be a pain in the neck prankster along with Naruto, but everyone in the village still loves him, but the could live without their pranks.

Sesshomaru lost his father to a war as well, but his mother was still alive when he died. I believe he lost her when he was just a genin, a new shinobi, at age six. He graduated the academy with Kagome. They were the only members of their team until they became chunin and Naraku joined then.

"Naraku, however, was an experiment for some creep until he killed him after four years. His own village sold him to this creep at a tender after of three, and the human kept him until Naraku was seven years old. By then he was close enough to Konoha to get rescued by us and joined Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Lastly, Sango was probably the only one who actually knew her entire family. She lived with them until she was ten. When she was about to turn eleven, their home was attacked by rogue ninjas and killed off every single one of them. All that was left was her cat familiar Kirara and her little brother that was only able to live before he died two years ago.

"You ask if there are still people dieing as we speak. Do you really want to know the answer to that as this part of the world is also in a war? You think that people aren't dieing because there is a pause in the war? Let me tell you: there are no pauses in war and some may die just to satisfy the needs of others. So, yes, there are still people being killed even as we speak."

~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.

After the meeting with his Death Eaters, Voldemort sat in his chair and thought about everything that he learned from both Lucius and Severus. He gathered lots of information on the guards that Dumbledore had hired for the school year, and yet, he didn't have enough.

He didn't have the information on the type of magic they used or what they were capable of doing during battle. Since there was only one fight between a Hogwarts student and one guard, he wasn't able to tell if all the guards could do the same thing as that little girl or something entirely different.

If that was the case, then he was screwed as he only had one plan for the little girl. He would try to capture her and gain information by torturing her until she finally talked. He wished that Severus had received more info on the guards since he was to work with them this year, but it seemed that it was useless. The potions master wouldn't be able to get info on people that Dumbledore hired as protection for the school, even if he was included.

Lucius didn't have that much news as well since this was pretty much the first time he heard about the guards, besides the fact that Draco lost to the eleven-year-old girl captain. His son constantly filled him in on the guards' doings, but nothing helped to analyze what those ninjas were capable of since he was always in class and wouldn't be able to see them except when on breaks, but even then the guards are only doing their job: protecting the students and watching everyone that may cause harm to others.

Voldemort would have to have most of his little Death Eaters spy on the guards using their children, but it would be worth it once he gains enough. By then he would be able to take over the school and take down Potter, Potter's friends, and, finally, Dumbledore.

**Well? Was it worth the wait or not?**

**You know the drill: please review and let me know what you think about this. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, please don't hesitate to tell me! I would like your ideas if you have any, or just what you want to happen next... ****I'm thinking about ending this soon, but that may not happen just yet.**

**Please reveiw!**

_**Ichigo Mirai**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I had started this earlier last month, but then forgot about it until a few days ago... I even made this longer than the last chapter if that helps any! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, this fic will probably be ending soon, maybe a few more chapters but not many... ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter... however, they do belong to their respected creators.**

_**Recap:**_

"_Sesshomaru lost his father to a war as well, but his mother was still alive when he died. I believe he lost her when he was just a genin, a new shinobi, at age six. He graduated the academy with Kagome. They were the only members of their team until they became chunin and Naraku joined then._

"_Naraku, however, was an experiment for some creep until he killed him after four years. His own village sold him to this creep at a tender after of three, and the human kept him until Naraku was seven years old. By then he was close enough to Konoha to get rescued by us and joined Kagome and Sesshomaru._

"_Lastly, Sango was probably the only one who actually knew her entire family. She lived with them until she was ten. When she was about to turn eleven, their home was attacked by rogue ninjas and killed off every single one of them. All that was left was her cat familiar Kirara and her little brother that was only able to live before he died two years ago._

"_You ask if there are still people dying as we speak. Do you really want to know the answer to that as this part of the world is also in a war? You think that people aren't dying because there is a pause in the war? Let me tell you: there are no pauses in war and some may die just to satisfy the needs of others. So, yes, there are still people being killed even as we speak."_

_~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~._

_After the meeting with his Death Eaters, Voldemort sat in his chair and thought about everything that he learned from both Lucius and Severus. He gathered lots of information on the guards that Dumbledore had hired for the school year, and yet, he didn't have enough._

_He didn't have the information on the type of magic they used or what they were capable of doing during battle. Since there was only one fight between a Hogwarts student and one guard, he wasn't able to tell if all the guards could do the same thing as that little girl or something entirely different._

_If that was the case, then he was screwed as he only had one plan for the little girl. He would try to capture her and gain information by torturing her until she finally talked. He wished that Severus had received more info on the guards since he was to work with them this year, but it seemed that it was useless. The potions master wouldn't be able to get info on people that Dumbledore hired as protection for the school, even if he was included._

_Lucius didn't have that much news as well since this was pretty much the first time he heard about the guards, besides the fact that Draco lost to the eleven-year-old girl captain. His son constantly filled him in on the guards' doings, but nothing helped to analyze what those ninjas were capable of since he was always in class and wouldn't be able to see them except when on breaks, but even then the guards are only doing their job: protecting the students and watching everyone that may cause harm to others._

_Voldemort would have to have most of his little Death Eaters spy on the guards using their children, but it would be worth it once he gains enough. By then he would be able to take over the school and take down Potter, Potter's friends, and, finally, Dumbledore._

_**End Recap!**_

After Orochimaru said that speech, he left the Golden Trio to think about what effect their words had towards the ninjas that were guarding them. No one really had the nerve to tell them point-blank what was going on, but these foreigners had the time and patience to help them while their own world was being destroyed while they were here.

Harry turned towards his two friends. He really needed to find the two pranksters and apologize before something awful happened to them. They didn't deserve any punishment if it was entirely his fault. For all he could think they had the right to protect what they believed in and defend it in anyway they chose.

"Harry, you really need to talk to them! I can't believe you really said that to them, even after everything they did for us so far," said Hermione as she looked at the depressed faces of Ron and Harry. Nothing was going to go right if the guards were not on speaking terms with the students since; more than likely, most of the student body would get involved in the attacks that may appear out of nowhere.

"I know, 'Mione. Do any of you actually know where we can find them? I would like to get it done today, but Itachi-sensei and Kagome may not let me near them if they're with them," said Harry with a solemn look. He now knew the consequences of his actions during class. "Never mind! I can use the map."

"Hey, mate, what exactly do you think you're going to say to them once you find them? You know it would have to be pretty big in order for them to forgive you. You pretty much forced their hands with that prank as payback," said Ron as they each made their way towards the sixth year boys' dorm.

"I'll just apologize and try to have them see reason. What with all the deaths that have happened these past two years since Voldemort's - suck it up Ron - return, they would have to believe me when I say that we don't need anymore deaths on our hands," answered Harry as he opened his trunk and looked through the old hand-me-down clothes from Dudley.

"That may work, but what if it doesn't? Then what?" asked Hermione from the doorway. She would never go into a room that looked like it was hit by a hurricane.

"Aha! Found it!" exclaimed Harry as he pulled out the piece of parchment. He looked at Hermione and said, "Well, it's going to have to work. I could always just try something else, but I want to try that idea first. If that doesn't work, then I'll find something else to convince them."

All three headed back down towards their spots near the fireplace and looked over the map looking for the horde of guards. They found some walking around the hallways and five near the Lake: Itachi, Kagome, Orochimaru, Shippo, and Naruto.

"They're by the Lake. All we need to do now is sneak down before anyone figures out we left," whispered Harry.

"No, Harry. This is all your doing. You need to do this by yourself," argued Hermione. She even had a straight face on when she said this so they knew she was serious. "Besides, all three of us can't fit under the cloak anymore with how big we've grown all these years."

"That's true, mate. We'll just stay here and wait until you get back," agreed Ron. He had no specific reason to bother the guards. He didn't really wish to get on their nerves some more now that the prank is over and the culprits were doing punishment. "I guess we really are getting a little too big for the cloak, at least for all of us at once."

Harry agreed with some more consideration. He didn't want his friends to see the way he apologized in case he messed up completely. It would already embarrass him to confront them, but to mess up as well would probably kill him.

He quickly left once he ran up to get his cloak with a quick and quiet 'Good Night' to his friends. He would use that he went to bed early to get away from the stares of his fellow Housemates. He didn't really wish to face the questions if they saw him leave and not return before curfew.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At Riddle Manor, Voldemort went over the faces of Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. Their children had watched the guards as they talked and planned the punishments. None of them realized that Pansy was able to cast a language charm on her to be able to understand any language that wasn't English. So, she was able to understand the guards and immediately sent an owl to her father, who in turn, sent one to Voldemort.

Now, all the Death Eater adults that had children were standing in front of him to discuss what occurred.

"My Lord, my son and his friends saw that the ones known as Fox and Phoenix were walking on water without the help of a spell, but they did have this weird blue substance under their feet to keep them atop the water. We think that that may be their source of magic," said Lucius. "However, we don't know what it is called."

"Why are you telling me thisss for if you don't know what type of magic it isss, you oaf?" hissed Voldemort as he glared at the assembled Inner Circle members. "I guesss it is good for you that I resssearched the information that Misss Parkinssson gave her father and, in turn, me. This type of magic allows them to be able to perform them without wands as long as they know which signs they need to do with their hands; however, some can do this without doing any of that."

"What type of magic is this, then, my Lord? If you forgive me for interrupting you," questioned Nott. He didn't want to be at the end of his master's _crucio_ any time soon, so he tried for something else that allowed him to speak out of turn.

However, that was short-lived as he was hit with a series of spasms of pain. It only lasted a few minutes until Voldemort took it off, and Nott was on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness in only a matter of seconds.

After a few seconds of the sorrowful, pathetic apologizes, Voldemort said, "Let's forget what happened and hope you know not to do that again in my presence! We need to perfect this plan of attack on the school before the end of the year. I want to take down Dumbledore once and for all. If it involves taking down these guards as well, then so be it! Nothing will stop in my way!"

"My Lord, may I speak?" asked Malfoy. Once the resident Dark Lord gave a nod of his head, Malfoy continued, "What shall we do with these guards once we get to the school? Shall we kill them or capture them to convince them to join your side of the war? Or slowly torture them while we kill them off one by one?"

The Dark Lord thought about this for a few minutes. He hadn't thought about these guards joining him and help attack the school they were hired to protect, but then that was what he had subordinates for: to remind him of what was the main picture surrounding the even bigger picture. He turned back towards elder Crabbe and Goyle and said, "Your mission once we attack the school will be to capture these guards' captains. Find these captains and do not let them out of your sight! We will kill off the entire school in front of them until they come to their senses and join us."

"Does that answer your question, Malfoy?" asked Nott under his breath. He didn't need to be under any more pain that day. However, there was always tomorrow and the next day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry walked down to the Lake once everyone in the common room went to bed. He figured that they would still be there, and he was proven right when he saw his two defense professors and the snake guy still talking while Fox and Phoenix were still running along the water. He quietly walked towards them, but soon froze as he was grabbed by the neck by Orochimaru.

The three ninjas sensed something or someone coming towards them and pinpointed the exact location before Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared behind the sixth year. He quickly got a hold of the boy and tore off the cloak so they could see which one it was. They soon saw Harry staring at them with an apologetic look on his face.

"What are you doing down here this late at night?" hissed Orochimaru in the boy's ear. "Do you wish to be caught and captured?"

"N-No sir. I just came down here to apologize to the two guards who did the prank and to all or you for what I said today in class. I had no reason to say that, and I'm sorry," whispered Harry once he was under control of what he wished to say. "I just didn't think anyone would really care about other people instead of what is happening in their own hometowns."

"So you figured you would insult us and try to send us home with your words?" asked Kagome. She understood his words, but they thought it made the ninjas heartless and inconsiderate. It made them think they didn't care about any of their friends or family when they actually did care about them.

"Well, yeah, but then I thought about it and was really sorry for saying them. I figured that you would want to be where you can save your own people instead of us," said Harry looking at her.

Itachi glared down at the young boy and said, "We are trying to save them. However, not everyone can survive when they are either meant to die now or later. Everyone will die eventually. We are here to try to protect you all so that you can outlive your own expectations of when you may die. Wouldn't it be better if you survived right here and now instead of later on in life?"

"You have all this life ahead of you to enjoy, and you try to send us away to prevent that from happening. Our people were forced to choose between helping to defend others and living like normal people when they are young. Some chose to protect, other chose to stay normal, at least in their eyes," said Orochimaru as he let Harry go and walked back towards the two captains. "We choose to help the next generation to stay alive instead of being buried six feet under."

"You would rather help some people you don't know instead of your own?" asked Harry. "Why so young though? Shouldn't they at least have their own childhood before entering what they are meant to do in later life?"

At this part in time, Naruto and Shippo arrived after completing their punishment. They caught the ending of what the young Gryffindor said, and Naruto answered,

"We have many years to complete our training before we are assigned teams and teachers. We start off in a school to learn the basics of what we need to do before taking it another step. As to the 'childhood' part, I never really had a childhood. Heck, most of us never did because of either family expectations or some other influence. For me, it was all the threats to die before I was able to become what I am today."

Harry turned towards the two pranksters and said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no reason to say that, and I hope you stay here to help us. We need all the help we can get with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Maybe you could teach us something about your home and help us prepare for what is to come?"

Kagome looked between her brother and teacher and answered, "We would love to."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At Riddle Manor Voldemort was gathering all his troops before looking at them with a gleam in his eyes. Soon they would be ready to finally take down Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore once and for all. All everyone needed now was to take down the wards, which was being taken care of while the Death Eaters were assembling.

Voldemort couldn't wait to attack the school within the next few days. Soon it would be his and no one would be able to stop him from taking the Ministry of Magic and whatever else he wanted to make his.

All it took was plenty of planning and enough useful minions to do the job they were required to do.

**Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it... Also, if you would all kindly click the review button at the end of this page, it would be really, really helpful! If any of you have any ideas for the next few chapters, please let me know!**

**Ichigo Mirai**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello everyone! Welcome to the finale of this fic! I know it went by fast, but I need to still finish Midnight Twilight as well... After that though, I will probably not continue fanfiction... not really sure though! ^_^' Anyway, this is the final chapter and it's actually done! I may not like this since I couldn't think of anything for a 'battle' but I guess it still works..._**

**_So, please enjoy the last chapter! I will like all of you to review! I do not, however, take flames! If you don't like this because it doesn't have a fight scene, I'm really sorry bout that!_**

**_Enough ramblings! Enjoy!_**

**__****Dislcaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Naruto!**

**Recap:**

"_What are you doing down here this late at night?" hissed Orochimaru in the boy's ear. "Do you wish to be caught and captured?"_

"_N-No sir. I just came down here to apologize to the two guards who did the prank and to all or you for what I said today in class. I had no reason to say that, and I'm sorry," whispered Harry once he was under control of what he wished to say. "I just didn't think anyone would really care about other people instead of what is happening in their own hometowns."_

"_So you figured you would insult us and try to send us home with your words?" asked Kagome. She understood his words, but they thought it made the ninjas heartless and inconsiderate. It made them think they didn't care about any of their friends or family when they actually did care about them._

"_Well, yeah, but then I thought about it and was really sorry for saying them. I figured that you would want to be where you can save your own people instead of us," said Harry looking at her._

Itachi glared down at the young boy and said, "We are trying to save them. However, not everyone can survive when they are either meant to die now or later. Everyone will die eventually. We are here to try to protect you all so that you can outlive your own expectations of when you may die. Wouldn't it be better if you survived right here and now instead of later on in life?"

"_You have all this life ahead of you to enjoy, and you try to send us away to prevent that from happening. Our people were forced to choose between helping to defend others and living like normal people when they are young. Some chose to protect, other chose to stay normal, at least in their eyes," said Orochimaru as he let Harry go and walked back towards the two captains. "We choose to help the next generation to stay alive instead of being buried six feet under."_

"_You would rather help some people you don't know instead of your own?" asked Harry. "Why so young though? Shouldn't they at least have their own childhood before entering what they are meant to do in later life?"_

_At this part in time, Naruto and Shippo arrived after completing their punishment. They caught the ending of what the young Gryffindor said, and Naruto answered, _

"_We have many years to complete our training before we are assigned teams and teachers. We start off in a school to learn the basics of what we need to do before taking it another step. As to the 'childhood' part, I never really had a childhood. Heck, most of us never did because of either family expectations or some other influence. For me, it was all the threats to die before I was able to become what I am today."_

_Harry turned towards the two pranksters and said, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I had no reason to say that, and I hope you stay here to help us. We need all the help we can get with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Maybe you could teach us something about your home and help us prepare for what is to come?"_

_Kagome looked between her brother and teacher and answered, "We would love to."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_At Riddle Manor Voldemort was gathering all his troops before looking at them with a gleam in his eyes. Soon they would be ready to finally take down Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore once and for all. All everyone needed now was to take down the wards, which were being taken care of while the Death Eaters were assembling._

_Voldemort couldn't wait to attack the school within the next few days. Soon it would be his and no one would be able to stop him from taking the Ministry of Magic and whatever else he wanted to make his._

_All it took was plenty of planning and enough useful minions to do the job they were required to do._

**End Recap!**

**Riddle Manor:**

It took about a week for the final touches to be made before Voldemort could start his attack on the school. He made sure everything was foolproof before gathering his Inner Circle and telling them what to expect and what he wanted done. He wanted the traitor, Severus Snape, brought to him so he could dispose of him himself.

He didn't care if anyone got in the way of what he wanted to take, however, as long as it was disposed of, he didn't really care. If anything or anyone got past his Death Eaters, then he would just kill them himself with the killing green curse he likes to use all the time.

He wanted the guards that Dumbledore hired to watch as each one of his minions captured and killed the students and faculty before their eyes before asking to join him and take over Britain. He probably didn't need anyone else's assistance with taking over the world, but the guards come from someplace else where he will one day control. He figured that he would get the rest of their people to control without another war on his hands.

Once all his Death Eaters knew their parts in the plan, he dismissed them to go over them once again in his head. He didn't want to wait long to attack, but he wanted to see what his minions would do once they dispersed. Would they keep the plan to themselves? Would they blab about it around the traitorous snake? Or would he have more than Snape to worry about being a spy?

It would all depend on what happened the next day when he attacked. He had the wards for the school being taken down tomorrow at noon by his own right hand's, Lucius', son, Draco.

**At Hogwarts: **

Severus walked away to the Slytherin common room rubbing his left forearm. He knew that there was a meeting tonight, but his lord didn't exactly call him. He knew from the beginning what the Dark Lord's plan was since his godson's mother came to his home during the summer to have him protect Draco. He also knew that he was going against his lord he was doing the exact opposite of what was expected of him.

Once his dark mark calmed down a little, he walked down to the common room for answers knowing Draco or any of the other children would know from their parents. He didn't really have to convince them to tell him, since they knew he was a spy and playing both sides of the battlefield. However, before he left, he made sure to have the Death Eater children not got running off to the Owlery and informing their parents that he was getting information to use against the Dark Lord.

After getting all the information he could from his little snakes, he made his way towards Dumbledore's office to inform the old goat about the attack the next day at noon. He knew that they would have to inform the guards about the change in plans but knew that their schedule was flexible to change it to where it would work for all of them.

He passed the gargoyle that lead up to the office after giving the password quietly and quickly. He waited until he was calm before he knocked on he door. He didn't have to wait long before he heard the quiet, "Come in Severus."

"We have a problem. It seems there was a meeting tonight, and I wasn't included on what was going on," started Severus before he completely got a good look at who was in the room. He didn't have to worry about that since the ten guards were there without their masks, the Golden Trio, and Minerva. Orochimaru had left the school earlier that day since Kagome's punishment was now over even though it only lasted a week or two.

"What makes you think there was a meeting tonight?" asked Neji. He wanted to get this meeting over with soon because he left the grounds with only a clone to wander around. He didn't know what to expect if anyone attacked and his clone just vanished out of thin air.

"My dark mark started burning like He was angry at something. That only happened when he was talking with his Inner Circle and was given not his type of news," answered Severus.

Dumbledore looked at Snape from beneath his half-moon glasses. He calmly asked, "What happened at this meeting then, Severus? What did you find out?"

"He's attacking tomorrow at noon while everyone is all in one place. He knows about these guards as he plans to capture them to have them join Him after they watch every student killed before them. He is going to kill me personally since he found out I am a traitor to him," explained Snape.

He went on about what the Death Eaters were going to be doing during the battle. He noticed that the guards were talking in a different language while he talked. He didn't know what they were saying, but the conversation didn't sound very good to him.

**With the ninja:**

"_We're going to have to protect the main people who need it. We may need help with the rest of the students, but nothing that our summons can't deal with,"_ said Kagome as they all listened about the plan of attack the next day.

"_The plan sounds very planned out. Like it was conducted during the last few months instead a few days that it actually was,"_ added Naraku. _"We're going to need to use our summons for this? Why not our shadow clones or other types of clones? They won't know that they aren't real unless they hit the clones and cause them to vanish."_

"_It is because they disappear that we're going to be using our summons. The Death Eaters won't be expecting animals to help us attack them. They would expect our clones instead," _said Itachi with a thoughtful look on his face as he thought over everything that Snape said.

Itachi turned towards Sesshomaru and Sasuke. _"We're going to have to put two people on Snape and Dumbledore in case of emergency. Since Voldemort is going after Snape because of his status as of now, and Dumbledore because he wants to kill him as well has Potter, then we'll need Naruto and Sasuke on Snape and myself and Sesshomaru with Dumbledore."_

"_That might actually work. They won't expect us to know what they are planning with this short notice of plans. I think we should spilt everyone up," _agreed Kagome as she nodded her head in agreement with what her aniki said.

Shippo turned to Dumbledore once the room got quiet as they listened to what they were saying even though they couldn't understand it. He stated,

"We have a plan that will be able to have six people protected that will need to be watched at all times. We just have one question for Mr. Snape."

"What is it?" asked Snape very curious.

"Who was your informant? We will need to protect them if anything got loose that you were able to warn us about the sudden attack," answered Naruto.

Snape looked towards Dumbledore who agreed with the ninjas. "They need to know Severus so we can have them protected in case they are happened to be found out."

The potion's master sighed before he answered, "Draco Malfoy. He is supposed to take down the wards for the Death Eaters, so they would be able to appear on the grounds for the attack."

Sango shook her head. "He needs to be here then since he is practically involved in this conversation."

"Wait. Why do you need ferret-face here if he's only going to be bringing down the wards tomorrow?" asked Ron. He understood the protection part for some of them, but not if it was for someone who would be giving the plans up for nothing. Since the blonde was a Slytherin, he would probably do it for something.

"Ron! He needs to be protected if he is to be found out going against V-Voldemort. Don't you think anyone willing to go against the threat is needing protection against the same thing as everyone else?" asked Hermione.

As Ron and Hermione were arguing about whether or not the young Malfoy should have someone protect him, Snape made his way to the fireplace to floo down to his office and made his way to the Slytherin common room for the young Malfoy heir.

Once the older Slytherin had his godson, they made their way back to Snape's office to floo back to the meeting. Everyone was quiet as they watched Snape and then Draco exit the fireplace.

Dumbledore turned towards the ten ninja and said, "We are ready to hear your way of fixing this and providing protection to all parties involved."

Itachi said, "There are only six key pieces to this plan: Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Snape, and you sir. We will split each team to have at least one or two of us protecting you."

"We will have Phoenix with Ron; Spider with Draco Malfoy; and Dog with Headmaster Dumbledore. Panther will be helping Madam Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing. We each have our own summons that will help us out during the battle," continued Kagome. "I will be with Harry as well as one of my summons."

"For the other team, Tiger will be with Granger, and Fox and Raven will be placed with Professor Snape. Leopard will be with Panther in the Hospital Wing. They are the best of the medics and were taught by our own Hokage when they were younger. They only started working by themselves after they learned everything that Lady Tsunade was able to teach them," added Itachi with only a stern look at his team for them to not talk back and just go with what he said. "I will be placed with Dog guarding the headmaster."

After a few minutes of silence, Shippo asked, "Any questions?"

Once those words were out, there was a large commotion. The way the ninja split themselves didn't cover the rest of the students and teachers. They wanted to see how they were going to do that if they were going to be with the other six mentioned.

McGonagall voiced their concern, "How are you going to protect the others if you are all focused on those six? Are you going to be using those clones of yourselves or something else?"

"We are going to be using animals. Our own summons, if you will. They will not disappear once hit once. There will be some assigned to us and the rest will be sent to help the students and teachers left open for attack," answered Sasuke. "We will not leave the students unprotected like you thought we would."

"And just where are these animals that are going to be helping us?" sneered Snape as he glared at the ten guards.

Itachi and Kagome shook their heads at each other, and Kagome said, "If you will all follow us to the grounds, we will summon them to the field."

Dumbledore got to his feet and started shooing everyone in attendance out the door of his office and out the Entrance Hall. They went to Hagrid's hut since there was a large enough field to summon plenty of help.

The ninja each began forming hand signs after biting their fingers to draw blood. Once done forming the signs, they placed their hands on the ground where a large amount of smoke arose signaling the arrival of their summons.

Once the smoke cleared, the wizards and witches assembled saw large sums of animals surrounding the ninja. There were at least fifteen weasels, twenty foxes, ten toads, fifteen ravens flying around the sky, ten slugs and vultures around the medics, fifteen tigers, ten wolves and snakes surrounding the youngest captain, ten dogs surrounding a larger white dog with red eyes, ten panthers, and fifteen spiders. In total there were 150 animals altogether.

However, there was one guard missing.

"Where is our silver-haired guard? Dog, I do believe?" asked McGonagall.

Kagome turned around to the large white dog with red eyes before laughing out loud. She turned towards Naraku, Shippo, and Naruto. She said,

"We may as well tell them about you guys since Sesshomaru pretty much let the cat out of the bag… or should I say dog?"

"What are you talking about? They actually look normal for your kind of people," said Draco after looking closely at the three mentioned.

The large dog growled slightly at the young girl. Naruto and the others dispersed the genjutsu on themselves. Instead of what the wizards were used to seeing, they saw different lengths of tails blowing with the breeze behind Naruto and Shippo, but there were four extra arms on Naraku.

"You see, Naruto was a demon holder since he was born since his father placed the Nine Tailed Fox inside him. He has mastered all nine of his tails during extensive training. Shippo is literally a fox demon. He can even change into his demon form, which is a large fox, however, he isn't as large as Sesshomaru here. Sesshomaru here is a dog demon in every sense of the word just like Shippo and Naraku, even though they are different breed of demons. And lastly, Naraku is a spider demon. He doesn't have a form yet, but he will get one eventually," said Sango after gathering all of her thought together.

"You mean to tell us that the large white dog is actually the guard Dog?" asked Ron in shock. Once he got a 'yes' for his answer, he said, "Wicked!"

"How else to do you think we received our code names from the Hokage?" asked Shippo. "Everyone here was named after his or her summons except Sakura, Naruto, and myself. I was named Phoenix because Naruto already took 'Fox'. Naruto took 'Fox' because he held the Kyuubi inside him. Sakura choose Leopard instead of Slug. She doesn't want anyone to think that she's weak or anything. She could still kick us all the way across the village from the Hokage tower."

"Now that we have that settled, how do you believe that these… animals will help protect the students in the castle?" asked Snape.

"What, you think we don't obey our humans like the rest of you humans don't listen to your authorities?" asked a quiet voice by Kagome. It was a little wolf with golden eyes and charcoal fur. The wolf reached to Kagome's hips.

"Asuka…" started Kagome before Draco interrupted her.

"D-Did that w-wolf j-just talk like a human? Animals can't do that!"

"Well, how elssse do you expect usssss to sssspeak to our humansssss?" hissed a black snake with a silver line going down the middle of it's back.

"Acura…"

"Well she does have a point, Kagome-sama," a large spider said. This spider was Nahina, which belong to Naraku. She was black with little red dots on her back and belly. Her eyes were a blood red with a hint of brown near the edges.

"Nahina, you need to stay out of if you know what's good for you," growled a small dog beside the larger white dog with red eyes. The smaller dog had white fur with little patches of black. He had black paws and bright gold eyes with a hint of red around the irises. Before he could add anything else, Sesshomaru growled for him to stay quiet unless told to speak.

"If I should do that, then you should as well, Yasha," said Nahina. "You better listen to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Nahina," said Naraku.

"Hai, Naraku-sama," bowed Nahina. She knew when to stay quiet, but she was helping out her friend and comrade.

The slug by Sakura's feet said, "I think we should just introduce each of the ones that are going to be helping the assembled students and teachers. That way, they will now what to expect and how to talk to us if they need to inform someone else about a change in plan or something like that." It was Kura.

All the other animals agreed before the weasel by Itachi started, "My name is Mika, but you would probably recognize me from the time when Fugaku-sama was here."

A fox with three tails and a toad came from the left of Naruto. The fox said, "My name is Sarin, and I'm a fire fox. This is Gamachichi."

The largest raven flew down to Sasuke's shoulder and landed there. Once a hand came up to pet her, she said, "My name is Fuchima. I'm the head of the clan of ravens you see above you. We choose our masters, but we can choose which ones come and go when called."

She was pitch black with pale yellow lines on her wings and middle of her head. She looked like she was wearing a crown on her head from the pattern that was shown

"You already know me, but my name is Kura. I belong to two people, but come when called."

A black tiger with light gray stripes came up next. He had coal black eyes that looked like shadows. He said emotionlessly, "Kuro, and I'm Tiger's summon."

Asuka and Acura came up next and said, "You probably recognizzzze usss asssss well. Well, the wolf here issssss Asuka, and I'm Acura."

Before anyone could get an answer from the small white dog, the larger dog with red eyes howled and changed back into Sesshomaru. He nodded discreetly to the smaller dog that looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"My name is Yasha. I belong to the Taisho family head."

A medium sized brown ran down from the large mass of panthers and said, "Hauka. We of the panthers only choose one family to serve. It only happened to be the Tai family that we bound ourselves to a few millennia ago."

A bright red fox came up next. He had blue eyes that stood out from the mass of red fur. Behind him he had four tails blowing with the wind. He said, "My name is Hiro. I am a four-tail fox that can easily control illusions and fire."

Once the fox went back to Shippo, the spider came up close to the humans. This caused Ron to squeak quietly in fear. He still hadn't gotten over his fear of spiders since second year. The spider said, "My name is Nahina like you heard before."

The wizards looked around the group and their eyes landed on Ron.

"Are you okay, Mr. Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall. She was concerned for her students as was everyone else.

"I-I just d-don't like spiders that much," mumbled Ron with a bright red face since he was embarrassed to confess his fear around Draco Malfoy of all people. "Still reminds me of second year, mate."

Harry quietly laughed a little under his breath, but nothing got past the demons with their hearing being stronger than the normal humans. Instead of asking what he was laughing about, Sesshomaru asked,

"Would you each like to meet your animal guards since we paired some with the others?"

The wizards turned towards Dumbledore and looked for confirmation. The leader of the Light just said, "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Itachi started, "Kuro will be with Tiger and Miss Granger as well as Hauka. Sarin, Asuka, and Fuchima will be placed with Fox and Raven with Severus. My own summon as well as Yasha will be placed with myself and Dog guarding Headmaster Dumbledore."

Kagome added, "Acura will be with myself and Harry. Hiro will be with Phoenix with Ron, at least to save him from Nahina since we now know he doesn't like spiders as we were originally going to do. And lastly, Nahina and Kura will be placed with Spider with Draco to guard."

Draco looked a little paler that normal. He voiced his concern hesitantly, "What would you have done if I didn't like spiders or slugs?"

"We would have let you keep those even though we knew of your fear because Kura is actually a medic in a sense. She was with Sakura and Lady Tsunade as they learned what to do to wounds that need fast treatment," answered Itachi emotionlessly. He didn't really know what they were going to do, but luckily, he saw through the question and knew he didn't have a problem with the way they paired them up.

After the introductions were made, Dumbledore asked, "If my calculations are correct, then the other hundred and thirty-eight will be used to help defend the students and teachers as well as attack the Death Eaters' attack. Am I correct in my assumptions?"

"Hai, you are Dumbledore-sensei," answered Kagome. The rest of them will be staying out here to protect he grounds while the others here who introduced themselves will stay with their respective masters until tomorrow. The next day they will trail their person they have to guard and watch over them until the attack happens where they will stay within sight of the other guard they are assigned to listen to."

The assembled students, besides Draco, agreed with the younger guard. It seemed like everything was planned out within a few weeks instead of a few hours. Everyone now knew that these ninjas could work under extreme duress even though it all was sudden.

**The next day:**

It was a quarter to noon when the first sign of movement made itself known. A small wolf ran towards Kagome as she and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Acura, Hauka, and Hiro made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"_Mistress! There are figures in the woods, but it isn't like the other habitants. The others and I think they may be the Death Eaters that are attacking today," _said the little wolf as she finally reached the group.

"_Thank you very much for the information Alicia. Can you go let Aniki know what you heard? I believe he's with Dumbledore-san inside the Great Hall,"_ said Kagome after carefully thinking about what she wanted to do about the new information.

They watched as the little wolf run off towards the Hall. Harry turned towards Kagome and asked, "Is it time?"

They needed no verbal answer as they watched the young captain pull on her wolf mask and herded the Golden Trio and summons inside the castle. They didn't have to wait long before the rest of the guards but two showed up. The Golden Trio thought that the other two would be in the Great Hall watching the other students.

"They're attacking early. Alicia saw them out in the Forbidden Forest just a little while ago. I don't know how many there are, but the other summons are ready for our commands to attack them while they suspect we are inside eating lunch," explained Kagome as soon as the others arrived.

"Dog and Raven are letting the Headmaster know now about the Death Eaters outside. They will soon join us outside in protecting the students and teachers. There isn't much we can do know but wait until they make the first move," informed Naruto.

"Why don't we just go ahead and attack them while they wait until noon?" asked Harry. "We have the advantage of a surprise attack."

"We may have that, but they aren't supposed to know that we know that there is an attack today at noon. We were supposed to go in there blind instead of knowing what to expect. If you let them know we knew about this, then either Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape are both killed," answered Itachi. "We will not let that happen today. We will not let them kill everyone here this day."

Harry and the other understood what he said, but didn't want to wait five more minutes for the attack to happen. If he had his way, he would have already gone out there and started attacking the unsuspecting Death Eaters. However, before he could say anything else, he clamped his hands on his scar with a withheld scream in his throat.

Voldemort was on the grounds. The battle for Hogwarts was about to commence.

**In the Forbidden Forest:**

Voldemort had just appeared before the castle when he sensed the many different animals surrounding them. He glanced around the camp with his many followers and saw them also looking around for the animals that seem almost muggle to them but were different from the normal animals.

"Search the grounds. I want these animals gone before we attack the school," ordered Voldemort. He really wanted to know what he was sensing, but he could wait until some were brave enough to come at him.

He didn't have to wait long as a large wolf and weasel came rushing towards him. Before any of the Death Eaters could see, the other animals all attacked once they heard that they were going to attack them before they could even land a bite or scratch on them.

Voldemort threw a curse at the weasel in time before the summon could scratch him, but he wasn't on time for the wolf. He hissed in pain of the wolf bite and hoped that the wolf wasn't a werewolf. He didn't wish to turn into one of those creatures if his life depended on it.

Before the other followers could realize what they were doing, the animals were leading them to the flock of ravens that were ready to peck them to death. However, once the Death Eaters saw the ravens, they ran towards the opening of the woods instead of back to their camp. They didn't have to wait long before they saw the school and eight uniform clasped ninja with a short female wolf and a taller weasel masks in the front.

"We figured you would come crawling out sooner or later. Then again, we knew that our animals would force you out before time was called," sneered Weasel. "Who knew it would be right on the dot of noon?"

The other Death Eaters look at each other waiting for their order to attack. They didn't have to wait long before the cloaked figure of Voldemort appeared. With a silent order, the assembled minions rushed forward and attacked the ninja.

Before any of the attackers could see what was going on, the many different animals that survived the onslaught of curses appeared to defend their summoners. With the animals attacking alongside the ninjas, many of the Death Eaters didn't stand a chance. They were easily beaten and dead on the ground. Only a few were able to survive.

However, they never expected any others to suddenly come out of the woods behind the Dark Lord. The followers that showed up gathered around the eight ninjas and held them at wand point with the killing curse on the tips of their tongues.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of ninjas that are too far away from their homes," hissed Voldemort as he walked towards them. The foreign people didn't stand a chance against the many minions _**and**_ the Dark Lord.

Kagome looked towards her brothers and saw that he was discreetly sending a message to one of his hidden weasels in the trees. She recognized it as a help signal, but she wondered what he could possibly be doing when they were caught.

The two captains didn't answer the snake-like man. Instead, they just glared at him with two kunai in each of their hands. They may not have stood a chance with so many around them, but they did pass the target test to become ANBU. They could still make a descent shot at the wizards surrounding them.

Voldemort saw the weapons and laughed, "What are you going to do with those pointy things? Kill me? You can't even get close to me since I have you surrounded!"

"Who ever said we were going to kill you? We could always try to attack one or all of these Death Eaters around us before going after you," stalled Itachi. He just wanted to waste some time before reinforcement came for them. "Why aren't you killing us since you have us at a disadvantage?"

Voldemort sighed before he answered, "I will kill you if you give me a wrong answer: Join me, and I can release you and resist killing such… helpful people in my quest."

No one said anything.

"Come now. It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer."

The ninjas looked at each other before looking at their captains. Kagome had her mouth opened getting ready to answer when she closed it again. She looked at Itachi and the others before she said.

**Inside Hogwarts' Great Hall:**

Inside the Great Hall everyone was waiting with baited breath for the signal to be given. It didn't take very long before a small weasel opened the door and ran towards Dumbledore. The Golden Trio and the rest of the students and faculty watched as the Headmaster's face changed with worry to anger to relief.

When the weasel stopped talking, Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Head Table and announced, "The Dark Lord is gone! The Ministry was able to send help in the right time before the guards were beaten. Many Aurors were killed during the battle but luckily, none of the students were killed if they tried to escape to help."

As he said that, he turned towards the Golden Trio, and his eyes were twinkling their bright blue at them. They quickly looked away embarrassed with being singled out, but they were somewhat used to it since all their years here they stood out from everyone else. Be it last name, famous scar, best friends, awarded points in front of entire school, or just being themselves.

"Now that the threat is now gone, would Messrs. Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Snape, and Miss Granger please report to the Hospital Wing with their guard animals? I believe that they wish to see what condition their summoners are in after that horrendous battle," continued Dumbledore as he, Yasha, and Mika made their way towards the door.

The other nine animals, four students, and one teacher soon followed him. They quickly made their way to the Hospital Wing with the animals leading the way. They could feel that there was something wrong with their humans, but couldn't tell what it was since they were behind closed doors and far away from them.

After a few minutes, they made it to the medical bay and charged in without warning. Each animal made their way to their respected humans and jumped on the bed or flew in Fuchima's case. The wizards and witch looked around at the many casualties that had surfaced.

Itachi had a bandage around his eyes, so he couldn't see what was happening around him. He had a sling around his left arm. He also had a brace on his right leg. Around his neck was a patch to fit a scratch that was still leaking blood. Other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Sasuke also had a bandage around his eyes. Both his arms were in casts, and his left leg was pulled up in a sling. His entire neck was wrapped up with thick gauze pads.

Naruto was the best out of all of his team though. He only had a few scratches on his face where his whisker marks were. His right hand had a patch on top of it to keep infection from appearing.

Neji was lying on his back with both legs wrapped up in bandages to about knee level. He had his eyes closed, but they looked normal from where they were standing at the entrance.

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Shippo were okay and moving around looking over the many Aurors seeing if they needed any help with patching up small cuts or scrapes. Naraku and Sesshomaru each only had a small scar on their hands that would probably disappear within a few hours with their demon healing. Shippo had a deep scratch from a severing curse on the back of his neck that was healing nicely.

Kagome was the worst of them all. She had thick gauze around her eyes, which were bleeding. It looked like she was hit with a severing curse as well, and she was whimpering in pain quietly so she wouldn't attract attention to herself. Both her legs had casts; her left arm had a sling while her right arm had a wrist guard on so she wouldn't move it out of place. None of the pain relievers were working on her.

Severus walked over to the whimpering girl and gave her a very strong pain potion that he took out from his pocket. He had her down the entire vial and rubbed her throat so she would swallow it all. Once that was gone, the pain filled whimpering lessened and she grew silent. You could only tell if she was alive by the even breathing indicating that she was asleep.

Severus looked up as a striped arm came into his view. He saw Sesshomaru bite into the young girl's arm and made her bleed. He waited a little bit before biting into his own wrist before placing the bleeding wrist against the now open wound on Kagome. He let the blood seep into her before pulling away.

The potion's master looked away and back at the girl as she was groaning. She was starting to wake up. Harry and Hermione joined him as they heard Kagome start to wake. They stared at Sesshomaru like he was a hero.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione. "She was asleep before you gave her some of your blood."

"I gave her my blood because she is my sister in all but blood, but now that I gave her some, she will start to change. She wouldn't have lived otherwise. She had too many injuries to begin with," stated Sesshomaru with a strange look in his eyes.

There wasn't much longer before all the nins told the wizards and witches what had happened out on the battle field. Afterwards, Dumbledore left the foreigners to recuperate before the feast that they would have to congratulate the ninjas that came and helped out with a war that they had no need to helping.

_******__**Time Skip!**__******_

Time flew by quickly. Soon it was the end of year feast. The ninjas stayed until then before they left in case something happened while they were gone. There were tearful goodbyes as some students said goodbye for the last time to friends that they wouldn't see in the future. Some would be seeing others next year or so.

The ten guards walked away after receiving a portkey from Dumbledore. They were finally returning home after a full year. They were returning back to help their own home with their war as they just finished one in this world.

_**Well? What do you all think? Was is worth the really long wait? (which I am soooo sorry for!) I even made it at least 12 to 14 pages long! Hope you enjoyed this! If you're reading the Midnight Twilight fic, please just hang on for a few more weeks... I'm still trying to get my schedule for school fixed. I already had to change it once! Stupid teachers!**_

**_Please read and reveiw! I still want to hear (read) what your opinion on this is!_**

**_Ichigo Mirai_**


End file.
